A Very Muddy Mess
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: Murdoc realizes that he's meant to be with 2D after wasting half of his life emotionally alone. Though hapiness comes to the couple, how will the rest of the world and their 'family' react? CH 20 UP! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't know, don't own. Blah blah blah.**

Noodle was drinking green tea in the kitchen one average morning at Long Studios. She sat in the kitchen, looking out at the landfill. She stretched her legs out in front of her, crossed them, and set them gently on the table. It was quiet, thankfully. No fights had broken out yet, no one was banging on some instrument like mad, no music was blaring, Cortex, Murdoc's raven, was even quiet. She enjoyed the peace. Maybe this was why she always got up so early. Everyone else was asleep, and Kong _almost_ seemed normal.

"I 'ATE YOU, FACE-ACHE!"

Noodle checked her watch. 10 A.M. Little early. She sighed and finished up her tea as Murdoc burst into the kitchen.

"Oye!" he cried, "I 'ate him more than life itself!"

Noodle snorted, "you only say that because he gets more public attention than you."

Murdoc blinked and looked at her with his mismatched eyes. "Whaddya say, kid?"

"Oh," said Noodle setting her tea cup down, "absolutely nothing. I'll be going now, Muds." And with that she walked out of the Kong Studio's kitchen.

Mudoc sat at the table and sighed with frustration. Why did 2D always get on his nerves so much? It was a question he pondered and pondered over and over again. He couldn't figure it out. If he hated the dullard so much, why did he keep thinking about him? Was it because he got more attention, like Noodle said? Or was it because he wrecked his life when he hit him with his car and simply felt nothing but pity for him? He grabbed a cig from his pocket and lit it with a lighter laying on the table. He took a deep drag and slumped down in his chair.

"Sodder," he muttered to no one unparticular and sighed again. He was losing it. Thinking about 2D all the time…he snorted at himself. Ugh…it was an early morning too. He slumped down in his chair a little more, cig in mouth, and fell into a light sleep.

2D had his head tilted slightly to the side a little, his 'eyes' fixated on Murdoc, sitting across the table.

"Murdocy?" asked 2D in a whisper, "you 'wake?"

Murdoc grunted and the cig fell out of his mouth.

"Muds?"

No reaction

"Muddy?"

Still, none.

"Muuurrrdoooocccc…."

Murdoc opened one of his eyes. "AYE!"

2D gave him his toothless grin, "morning to ya, princess."

Murdoc moaned and looked away.

_Why, why, why?_

"Ready for some food?" asked 2D standing up.

Murdoc felt sick…he had dreamed about 2D, and here he was, offering him breakfast or…lunch…or whatever it was time for. He was being nice…especially after the fight they had just had earlier. Was he trying to make it up to him? Or was he just being stupid 2D?

"I'll make you're favorite," stated 2D, "wote'er it is…"

Murdoc slumped over onto the table, "I feel sick."

"Better get ya back to the Winnie then."

"No no," said Murdoc weakly, "juss…go away, NOW!"

2D looked at him, confused. "I know you're forty now…but it isn't all t'at bad…juss life is all."

Yeah, he was getting old. What did it have to do with all of this? Perhaps it was his midlife circus, worrying about 2D. Whatever it was, he had to get rid of it quick, before it turned into something disastrous.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: Gorillaz not mine, don't own, don't know.**

Murdoc stumbled up the stairs and fell onto the sofa of the Winnebago. Stupid 2D, stupid him, stupid _everything! _He sat up and shuffled through his C.Ds that littered the couch. He finally settled on Kiss's "Crazy Nights (remastered)" and tossed it into his stereo. The music calmed his nerves a bit and he began to sing.

"_These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights_

Sometimes days are so hard to survive, a million ways to bury you alive  
The sun goes down like a bad bad dream  
You're wound up tight, gotta let off steam  
They say they can break you again and again, if life is a radio, turn up to ten

_These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights  
_

_These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights_

_And they try to tell us that we don't belong  
But that's alright, were millions strong  
You are my people, you are my crowd, this is our music, we love it loud_

Yeah, and nobody's gonna change me, cos that's who I am."  


He smiled to himself slightly as he licked his freakishly long tongue over his green teeth. Whatever happened to upset him so much today would be gone tomorrow. He could feel it inside. It was just a little 'day phase.' He'd be back to yelling and beating up 2D by tomorrow, maybe even later tonight. He drifted off back to sleep. It had been a very, very _stressful_ morning.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"GET UP!"

Murdoc rolled over and fell off the sofa. "'Addaya want, Russ?" he barked.

"Practice time!" Russel yelled, "don' tell me you forgot. You're the one that decided when it was, man."

Murdoc sighed. Right, right. Being band leader he had to be responsible and all. He got himself up and dusted himself off. "Ok, Russel, I'll jus' be a sec."

He dashed into the Winnebago's small disgusting bathroom and started brushing his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and dropped his toothbrush.

"Wot?" he asked his reflection.

_It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone…_


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: Don't know, own.**

**A.N: Hey, R&R please…I have a brilliant idea for this story but I wanna know what you think first!**

"Which song are we playing first?" Noodle asked as she plugged her guitar into her amp.

"I dunno," said 2D, "wot song, Muds?"

"Let's start off with Kids With Guns," said Murdoc as he quickly tuned his bass, "move into White Light, after that, Feel Good Inc., Russel, I trust ya to do the whole rap part, Five-Four, Dirty Harry, and for some fun, 12D3 to end it with."

2D smiled. 12D3 was his favorite song, he wrote it himself, of course. It was about him and he was proud of it. The fact that Murdoc, of all people, wanted to play it, made him especially glad.

"Thanks, Muds!" cried 2D

Murdoc mumbled something under his breath as he started playing his bass and waited for the others to launch off into Kids With Guns.

The practice went great up until Russel messed up during Feel Good Inc with the whole rap part. Murdoc got pissed and yelled at him for a good twenty minutes while 2D and Noodle talked about a few new songs in the corner, waiting for the screaming to stop.

"Fuckin' drummer," muttered Murdoc as he walked back over to his bass, "messed up a good song."

2D and Noodle saw this as a sign to start back up and they skipped Feel Good Inc. and went right into Five-Four. The rest of the set went well. 2D just wanted to get right to 12D3. When they got to that song, Murdoc noticed a new sort of glee pick up in 2D as he began to sing his favorite song. Murdoc observed him closely without noticing it himself….the way he moved, the sound of his voice, the way he grabbed the microphone so passionately. He didn't want the song to end, but it had to, and it did.

"You better not be getting ready to beat up 'D," said Russel as he got up from his drums.

"Wot?" asked Murdoc coming out of his daze.

"I see you eye-in' 'D," said Russel.

"No, I'm not!" defended Murdoc, "why in the bloody 'ell would I be doing that?"

"Perhaps you are waiting for him to mess up, Murdoc-san," suggested Noodle, "so you can beat the living daylights out of him. It's typical too… a song that we barely practice. We can all see what you're up to."

Murdoc looked around. Is that what they honestly thought? And did he really have such a predictable personality? And..

Hell! He was _Murdoc!_ Why was he caring what his stupid band thought? Plus, the little girl, why the hell should her opinion count! He didn't take crap from anyone!

"Shut up, you lil' snot!" Murdoc yelled at Noodle.

"'ey!" snapped 2D, "Don' talk to Noodle like tha'!"

"I'll talk to 'er any way I fucking want to!" screamed Murdoc as he slammed his bass down onto the floor.

Noodle looked up at Murdoc then over to 2D.

_Please, please…_ she thought _don't fight over me. _

2D stood silent and looked over at Russel. Russel looked down at the trembling Noodle.

"So…" said Russel uneasily, "I guess this means practice is over?"

"Bloody 'ell, it's over," growled Murdoc. "You are so dunce sometimes, you tub of lard!"

"Hey, man," said Russel approaching Murdoc, "that isn't cool at all."

Murdoc looked around. He had the whole rest of the band against him. He knew that Russel would defend Noodle over him, easily. He loved Noodle like a little sister and if he gave her any crap, Russel wasn't afraid to break his neck. 2D on the other hand, well, he could beat the crap out of him, like usual, and the day would go on. But that damn Asian girl…she seemed to be on to something, even though she was guessing all wrong. She always had a way of knowing things before anyone else.

"Ok, tha's it," said Murdoc stomping out of the room, "I'm going drinking. Don' expect me back any time soon!"

---

"An' then _she _says," Murdoc said in a drunken slur to the bar tender," _she says…_" He stopped. Honestly, he couldn't remember what Noodle had last said. He slumped over and rested his forehead on the bar counter. "Gimme 'nother."

There was a slight _thunk _as the bartender put a shot of, well, whatever Murdoc had been drinking for the past couple of hours onto the counter.

"She said, '_Perhaps you are waiting for him to mess up, Murdoc-san, so you can beat the living daylights out of him. It's typical too… a song that we barely practice. We can all see what you're up to,'_" said the bartender.

"Wot?" asked Murdoc, "'Ow'd ya know?"

"You've only told me seven times," she sighed.

_Wait…_Murdoc thought. _She? Yes…that was a female voice._

He looked up. It was a women, a very pretty one too. Kinda young though. Why hadn't he noticed her before? He licked his lips and downed the shot.

_AAhhh…_ thought Murdoc _Even prettier now._

"You know," she said cleaning out a glass with a towel, "for some multimillion dollar rock star, you sure do pick shitty places to go."

"Wot?" asked Murdoc, trying to actually understand and take an interest in her for…certain reasons.

"This is a shitty hole-in-the-wall tavern," she explained, "you could be at some cracked-up fancy place getting the best shit around."

"Sure do cuss 'lot," noted Murdoc.

She gave him a smile, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

"So…uh…" he was trying to think of something to say, really, "whyddya work 'ere?"

She didn't respond, instead she was off helping another costumer that had just sat down.

He ran a hand through his black shaggy, and let's not to forget to mention extremely greasy hair. His hands were going numb as he reached into his coat pocket and fumbled around for a cig. Finally, he got one. He placed it in his mouth and began searching through the rest of his pockets for a lighter. To his despair, he had none.

"'Ey!" he yelled at the bartended. "Need a lighter!"

She glanced over at him with an annoyed look and held up her index finger signaling for him to wait for a moment.

"But I need one NOW!" Murdoc yelled, slamming his fist with the grotesque nails on the counter.

This caught her attention. She grabbed a lighter off of one of the back shelves and walked over to him.

"This what you wanted?" she asked.

Murdoc eyed the lighter and nodded. She offered the lighter to him and just as he went to reach for it, she snatched the cig from his mouth, lit it herself, and took a deep drag.

"Even your cigarettes are crappy!" she claimed after she exhaled the smoke. "God, you're no rock star at all. Murdoc Nicalls, my ass. And to think…I thought you were decent. Now…pay and get out of my tavern!"

The alcohol had gotten to him. All he wanted was his damn cigarette. Pitifully, like a small child, he reached up for it, which was being held captive between the bartender's two fingers. It was the last cig he had on him for Satan's sake!

"Nevermind!" she cried. "Just get out!" At that, she pushed him off the barstool and the Satanist fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Bloody lil' bitch..." he muttered as he sat up.

Finally he was able to regain himself and he started on his way for the door. He couldn't believe it…thrown out of a bar by a little broad. He snorted at himself in disgust. He really was losing it. Why had he came here anyway? Oh yeah…the fight with the band. Which was started because of…? Ugh…he couldn't remember, he was too wasted to think straight. He knew he'd probably fall asleep on the side of the road somewhere. Eh, nothing new to him. He stumbled over to the jeep and crawled in. He shivered for a while even though it wasn't too cold it. It was going to be a long night…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Murdoc snapped to attention and glanced over into the passenger seat. His cell phone was going off. Great, someone had left messages. He called his voice mail. At first it was just Japanese rambling with 2D and Russel yelling at each other in the background then…

"Muds!" the desperate voice of Noodle cried, "you gotta come back. The place is a mess. Stu-san and Russel-san are blaming each other for what happened at the end of practice when -- but -- and they --and it's all my fault! Murdoc-sama, just call us so we know you're alright!"

He sighed. Stupid, stupid band. He would have left them if it wasn't for their last album and all the success. He closed the cell phone, opened it again and called 2D's cell phone. A sleepy voice picked up.

"'Alo?"

Murdoc winced. He hadn't even thought to check the time. It had to be early in the morning….three or four.

"Face-ache…" muttered Murdoc, "tell the kid it's not her fault. I'm drunk as 'ell and not driving 'ome. If ya need me back so desperately, 'ave someone come and get me. I'm at the tavern…you know…the small shitty one with the bitchy waitress."

"Muds?"

He hung up, tossed the phone in the back seat and slumped over. He dozed off a bit, but not exactly into a sleep.

----

_Tap, tap, tap._

Murdoc came out of his daze to see 2D, his empty eyes looking at him and his blue hair plastered to his face from rain. Murdoc looked up and him and smiled slightly, exposing his green teeth. He rolled down the jeep's window.

"Been lookin' fir you fore'er," stated 2D. "Been nearly two 'ours….you ok?"

Murdoc chuckled, "Glad to see you, Dullard," he whispered.

2D gave him a blank, confused look. "You're drunk."

Murdoc blinked, taking a second to realize what 2D had just accused him of, "Yes!" he stated proudly, "yes, I am!"

2D opened the jeep door and out fell Murdoc's body. He sat up, now covered in mud, and giggling.

"Wot the 'ell?" asked 2D. "'Ow much didja 'ave?"

"Lots!" exclaimed Murdoc.

2D squatted down onto his haunches and looked at Murdoc, "we need at get ya back…" he said.

Murdoc looked up at 2D's face. Oh yeah…that was the reason why this all started…he had feelings for 2D.

Murdoc leaned over and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: not mine, don't own, bleh**

Murdoc's head was throbbing. He rolled over in his small bed and grabbed for a painkiller. He took a few more than needed, but hey, today's hang over seemed really bad. He could hardly remember a thing. He gently rubbed his head and looked up at the ceiling of the Winnebago. His stomach churned and he focused on trying to hold back a wave of nausea. He must have had a lot to drink last night if he was feeling this bad. All he wanted was to go back to sleep but the pain in his head was too much. He looked over onto the floor to see a pair of black jeans and t-shirt piled on the floor, soaking wet and covered in mud. It was then he realized he was only in boxers. He closed his eyes trying to remember what exactly had happened last night. Had he scored? He bit his lip with no recollection of it at all.

_Couldn't have been anything too bad if I can't even remember it _thought Murdoc as he turned over again and tried his hardest to drift back to sleep.

Usually Noodle didn't let any of the guys into her room. Sure, she went into Russel's and 2D's room on occasion, but rarely let them into her room. This time was different. 2D had actually spent the night…well, early morning, when he got back. Noodle was asleep and 2D burst into the room. This woke the youngest member of the band. She sat up quickly and was ready to defend herself. She blinked and was able to see the lead singer's tall, lanky outline in the door way.

"Stu-sama?" she whispered.

"Noodle…" he said hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" her Japanese accent was thick due to her sleepiness.

"It's…Muds…" muttered 2D.

Noodle raised an eyebrow. She picked the remote off her bedside table and hit a button to turn the lights in her room on to a dim setting. When she glanced back over at 2D, she realized how distressed he looked and he was soaked.

"2D-san…what's going on?"

He stumbled into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She cringed for a second, realizing that she would have to wash her sheets come morning, but then she realized that she didn't care, as long as she could help her best friend.

"I - I - I dunno if I should be t-t-telling ya…" he stammered.

"Watashitachi wa tomodachi desu, (we are friends)" mumbled Noodle, "you can tell me!"

"'E wos drunk, Noodle…," sighed 2D, "'e 'ad to be…or else…"

"Or else what?"

"'E _kissed_ me," 2D whispered to the air.

Noodle's Asian eyes got wide for their usual small and slanted size.

"Nani?" she asked.

2D sighed and stared off into space for a while. He was probably thinking about what had happened, and if the alcohol had taken full affect on Murdoc or if it was Murdoc himself being…affectionate towards 2D, or so Noodle assumed. She tired talking to him for a while…barely getting a word or two out before he'd give out a depressing sigh again.

"Sumimasen!" she screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"Wot, wot?" cried 2D glancing back at her. Wait a second…had he been crying? She bit her bottom lip.

"Aww, Stu-sama…" said Noodle as she wrapped him into a very wet hug. "Who knows what Murdoc-san is up to…"

"I dun' like it veri much…" sniffled 2D.

"Want me to talk to him?" asked Noodle sympathetically, not knowing what else to do.

"N-no, no," said 2D, his left 'eye' twitching at the thought. "'E'd pummel me if 'e knew that I told ya…"

"Murdoc-san knows we're close," said Noodle, "we tell each other everything! Remember…Watashitachi wa tomodachi desu. Do you remember what that means?"

2D looked up at the ceiling and tried, with all the brains he had left, to remember what the simple Japanese phrase meant.

"We -- we are -- amigos?"

Noodle giggled, "We are _friends._ Friends tell each other stuff," she placed a finger on his forehead, "I want to know what's going on in here."

2D give a small tooth-less smile, "Not a lot, luv. Nothin' a' all, really."

"And what about Murdoc-san?"

"Well, thas' something I'm gonna hafta figure out myself…"

Noodle looked around her dimly lit room and sighed. Why wasn't 2D telling her what was on his mind? Usually he never had a second thought about it or hesitated for a second.

"You should talk to him," Noodle suggested.

2D shook his head, "thas' askin' fir a beatin'."

Noodle shook her head, "Listen, if you don't, I will. Murdoc-san has been up to something lately, I can sense it. He's…edgy…and what's the word I'm trying to find here…? Mm..he's troubled, Stu-sama. Something's bothering him. I don't think he understands what it is either."

2D shook his head in agreement.

"Noodle, I'm tired."

"Me too, Stu-sama…me too…"

They both laid back onto Noodle's bed, Noodle still hugging her best friend to give him emotional and physical support. Something big was going to go down in Kong, and she had a premonition that her Stu-sama was going to be affected the most by it.

**A.N: It's just getting good, people…it's just getting good.**

**Let your friends know about this…I want to see people's thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine**

Russel, for once, was the fist one up at Kong, but still he was oblivious to the events that had taken place during the early morning of that day. He walked into the kitchen and ate down a few doughnuts. With being full, his curiosity kicked in, wondering what had happened to Murdoc. Not wanting to take the energy to go to the car park, he started walking towards Noodle's room. If anyone knew anything, it'd be her. As he approached the door he reached out one of his large arms and knocked on it.

"Noodle?"

No answer

"Noodle? You awake, girl?"

Still no answer but he heard a slight whimper. Slowly he pushed the door open and that's when he saw the pretty-boy singer. His blue hair was messy and down in his face, and from what he could see, he was shirtless.

"Oh this better not be what it looks like!" boomed Russel as he swung open the door with force.

2D snapped to attention, and miraculously the Axe Princess had stayed asleep.

"Eh - Russ!" he cried, "no, n-no, n-n-no! It's not wot it looks like a'all!"

"Better start explaining," he had he hair around 2D's scrawny throat now.

"I was upset las' night an' I came to talk at Noodle, 'eere, an' it was really late when I got back an', an', an' I jus' fell asleep!"

"Where's your clothes?"

2D looked down at his bare chest and racked his brain for a second.

"OH!" he finally cried, "I didn' wanna get 'er bed muddy, since I was an' all."

"What?" Russel asked "Ok, start from the beginning. I don't think you're telling everything."

2D's left eye twitched, "I wos out las' night, in the rain, s'all…"

Russel raised one of his large eyebrows, "and…?"

"Thas' all, Russel!" the grip around his neck got a little tighter. "Realli!"

Noodle stirred in her sleep a little.

"I dun wanna wake 'er up…" said 2D, "les' jus' go..please? I swear nothing' 'appened…she's like my own sister…really."

Russel finally took his hand from 2D's throat.

"She better have the same story, man," he glanced down at his bare chest, "and get some clothes on!"

---

2D stumbled past Murdoc's Winnebago, pulling on his wet jeans. Not like he should be though, they were just going to come off as soon as he got to his room. He tripped over his own feet and his face met the concrete.

"Aw, shit!' he cried out as he rolled onto his back. Ironically, at that moment, a very hung-over Murdoc had finally stumbled out of the Winnie mumbling something about the bitchy waitress again. Then he looked up and saw the singer on the floor.

"Fuckin' morning to ya, sodder," he mumbled.

"Erm…'alo…Murdoc…"

"Wot the 'ell are you doing?"

"Well…Russel threw me out of Noodle's room an…"

"You FUCKED my guitarist?"

"No, no, no, n-no!" he scamred. "Of all people, anyway, you shouldn' be so critical….relli…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wot?" Murdoc blinked, still forgetting what he had done last night.

"Ya know…" 2D mumbled looking at his feet.

And then it all came back to the Satanist.

"Oh…" he said placing his hand on his head in shock, "OH shit!"

"yeah…" he was still looking at this feet.

"Well…I was drunk!" Murdoc snapped into defense mode, "an you're such a girlie-guy tha' I thought you were a girl! Yeah! An' god, Dullard, ew…I'm not a 'omosexual!"

2D blinked, "you knew it wos me…"

"I was WASTED!" his headache was getting worse and worse by the second.

"You knew…it wos me," said 2D standing up, "you KNEW it wos me! And wot the 'ell are you up too? Wot the fuckin' 'ell are you trying to do to me?"

Murdoc was taken aback. Was 2D actually defending himself?

"Better shut up," mumbled Murdoc, "or else I'll bloody ya up."

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" cried 2D as he stomped off to his room. "I 'ATE YOU! I FUCKIN' 'ATE YOU!"

His bedroom door slammed shut, and Murdoc was furious. Deep, deep down, he was hurt. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he had just a bit of hope that Stuart Tusselpot would have kissed him back and nothing awkward would have happened, not like this. But it did happen and now it was time for the self-proclaimed anti-Christ to stir up some hell.

---

Russel couldn't help it - he felt left out of the whole istuation, and he wanted to know what was going down in Kong. He snuck back into Noodle's room as soon as 2D was out of sight.

"Noodle," he whispered, "Noodle!" He leaned over her bed and gently shook her tiny shoulders.

She looked up at him and blinked, "Mmm…nani?"

"Did…uh…" he didn't want to say anything to frighten the sleepy girl, "2D harm you in anyway last night?"

She rolled over in her bed and faced Russel, "Iie, Russel-sama, Daijoubu desu. Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Baby girl, English, please."

"No, he didn't I'm fine," she looked around, "Where is Stu-sama?"

"I came in to talk to you and he was in here," explaind Russel, " and I kicked him out. I thought he had umm…mistreated you or something."

Noodle shook her head, her purple locks swinging along with, "Stu-sama would never hurt me in any way. He was just upset about what Murdoc had done to him and he just didn't want to be alone. Usually, I'd never let him stay, but, Russel-sama, he was so upset. What Murdoc-san did is unacceptable."

"Did he bloody him up again?"

Noodle shook her head again, "Iie," she leaned close to Russel, "he kissed him."

Russel blinked his glowing white eyes, "he _what?"_

"I know," said Noodle leaning back, "explains a lot but it create so many new questions."

Russel scratched his bald head, "but Muds hated 'D with a passion."

"Ever think it was a cover up…the threats, beatings, and all?"  
"So, what was 'D's reaction?"

"I think," said Noodle, choosing her words carefully, "he's confused. He sees Murdoc-san in a new way now…and he wants to accept it as a good thing, even though it means they're on a whole new page…a more..intimate one, maybe?"

---

2D was in his room sprawled out on the floor. He whimpered as he opened up a bottle of pain killers. Mmm…it was empty. He rolled onto his stomach, his mind was starting to swim from the previously consumed pain killers. Hadn't he always secretly longed to be like Murdoc, be _with_ Murdoc? And now was his chance, and he was scared, and didn't know how to act. Finally, to his relief, the drugs consumed him into one of the deepest sleeps of his life.

---

Murdoc was mercilessly flipping through old phonebooks, papers, address books,. Damn Dullard, had to throw everything away. He screamed in frustration as he threw the third phonebook he had looked through onto the floor. "Fuckin' shit! Fuck!"

Then he saw the picture fall out of the phonebook. A grin came across his face as he picked up the picture and read the number on the back.

**A.N: Oohh…plot thickens! Yes, it is STILL a 2D/Murdoc fic…I'm just putting some twist into the plot D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, don't know, don't own. Oh, cruel world!**

Murdoc looked up at the ceiling. It had been…what? Three days since 2D had stormed off to his room, and he hadn't come out once. He sighed. So what if he wanted 2D? He didn't want him and their fight had made it obvious. He said he had hated him, and if that's how 2D felt, well, time for some cheap hookers. Then again, Murdoc rolled over onto his side to face the wall…he wasn't interested anymore, or at least he hadn't been for the past two days. He was feeling really guilty, and the fact that 2D wouldn't respond to Russel or even Noodle wasn't helping either. He flopped over onto his other side. Dammit…he had been like this for days. One theory after another came to him, each one worse. Perhaps 2D snuck out while Murdoc was sleeping, never to return? Perhaps he had _died_ in there and they would never be able to get it because the door was locked fast. Maybe he had even _killed_ himself because of the fight. He did have that fancy switchblade always on his bedside table for…security reasons, as 2D stated. Plus, there was the band to think of too. Even if Murdoc didn't want to be inconsiderate, they still had to practice so they wouldn't get all rusty. And the publicity, interviews, on and on. They wanted the lead singer. They wanted pretty boy! He ran a hand through his greasy hair. He was going soft over a _guy_.Over _2D_. Was being reborn on his 40th birthday a good idea after all? Maybe this was just a side effect…he hoped but then he highly doubted it, and a small voice inside him said "_it isn't!" _

There was also the fact that he had this horrible plan to completely destroy the emotional well-being of the singer. Typical old Murdoc. He had finally tracked down Paula and brought her back to Kong. He thought it would be good revenge...for, well, whatever he needed revenge for. He was so angry that he would do anything. Even if that anything was Paula. But when he had woken up next to her the next day, he couldn't help but to feel just a little bad. She wasn't bad in bed at all, oh Satan, she was good. But this was going to hurt 2D so much. Paula had also made herself at home again. Spending the nights in one of the spare rooms in the studio. Every time Murdoc passed her, he winced inside. _Just wait until 2D sees her. _Murdoc thought to himself _You're going to fuckin' kill him if you haven't already_. He was pondering what to do with the whore this morning as well.

Then…there was a slight creek and a slight _thwap_ of footsteps. It was coming from the direction of 2D's room and he hadn't heard anyone else come into the car park. Could it really be him? Murdoc burst out of bed, forgetting to slide into a pair of jeans, or shirt for that matter, and scrambled down the steps of the Winnebago. 2D, with dark rings under his eyes, glanced up at him.

"Dullard!" cried Murdoc happily, forgetting to contain his emotions. "You…you're..alright?"

He looked closely at the singer. He looked like crap. Everything about him was pale and gloomy. His hair was almost over flowing with grease, his face was scrubby with a few days of going without shaving, he looked skinnier and weaker than usual. But what Murdoc noticed the most was that he no longer had that little spark in his ebony eyes.

"Wot do ya want?" whimpered 2D as he looked up pitifully at the bassist.

"I jus'…" Murdoc said slowly, "Fuck! Never mind! You 'ad everyone worried sick! Tha's all!"

2D nodded and called for the lift. As soon as he got in and the doors shut, he collapsed onto the floor in a pile of heaves and sobs. It wasn't fair! He cared about Murdoc a lot and he couldn't show it, at all. Something was keeping him from leaping onto the Satanist and confessing everything. Ah well…time to get himself cleaned up. He knew Russel and Noodle were worried, and as long as he made an appearance, that should keep them happy for a couple days, so he could go back to his sulking. He finally picked himself up and got out of the lift. He made his way to the toilets. Someone was already in there showering. He heard the water running as he came near the door.

_Oh bloody well! _he thought as he entered the room. If it was Noodle, she'd surely yell at him, scold him, and shoo him away. Oh well then…he'd just come back…later. He pushed the door open to the graffiti cover room.

"Morning!" he cried, announcing to whoever it was that he was in the room too.

"Good morning yourself."

2D stumbled backwards. The voice was female, but it wasn't Noodle's, and yet, he recognized it.

---

Noodle had found refuge in her room for the past three days. She had over heard 2D's and Murdoc's fight in the car park. Well, the whole nation heard it, really, it was so loud. She didn't want the band to split up again, like they had done so. She wanted to stay here, home, with her beloved, yet unique family. Then that two-timing bitch, Paula, showed up and Noodle later found out that Murdoc had brought her in. Russel and Noodle immediately turned up their noses and tried to be as rude to Paula as possible. She had nearly destroyed 2D once, and they weren't going to let her again. They were both hoping she would leave within a few hours due to the rude behavior of the two. Unfortunately, Paula didn't seem to take hints. In fact, in Noodle's teenage brain, Paula had chosen the guest room located between her own and Russel's to stay in for the nights. It made the Jap furious every time she laid down, to know that Paula was in the room next to her, she was the physical closest living, breathing human. Noodle had woken up on day 3 of 2D's absence to his room to a new emotion. And whatever it was, it was urging her to march right Paula's 'room,' yell, cuss, scream, punch, hit, kick, slap, and knock out the women. Then maybe she'd feed her to the zombies. Maybe…then she heard the commotion from downstairs.

"PAULA!" screamed the voice of her best friend that had been 'missing' for the past three days.

---

He was so taken aback by the women that stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel that he literally fell onto his butt.

"2D," she smiled, "nice to see you after all these years."

"Wot…w-wot the 'ell are ya doin' 'ere?" cried 2D.

"Ah…" said Paula running her hand through her wet dark hair, "well, Murdoc invited me over for some fun, for old times sake."

2D sat there speechless. He couldn't believe it. Paula..back…and ironically, meeting her in the bathroom where…he shuddered at the memory.

"Paula," said 2D slowly after he had looked her over a few times, "I want ya to leave…right now…"

"Muds said I could stay," said Paula as she walked over to the mirrors to inspect her appearance, "plus, it's nice being back. We can get Gorilla back together, no? I mean…having a kid around, eeash…must be tough."

2D looked up at her. Was she talking about Noodle? He thought so.

"Don' talk 'bout Noodle like tha…" he said.

Paula shrugged, "She's just a kid. A kid for a guitarist…hard to believe you guys made it anywhere at all!"

"'Ey!" snapped 2D, "Noodle wrote our bes' album yet!"

Paula snorted, "So what? She isn't legal."

"Whore," muttered 2D as he pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Well," said Paula turning around to face 2D, "Murdoc didn't exactly have to pay me," a grin curled onto her lips, "this time _or_ the last time."

His heart felt like someone just stabbed a knife into it and twisted it several times. That someone, who was having so much fun tormenting the poor singer, was Paula. And she knew it. 2D was ready to just get up and leave when Noodle slowly opened the door,

"Stu-sama?" she asked softly peeking around the door.

"Speak of the devil!" cried Paula.

Noodle opened the door a bit more and looked at the current scene. Paula, with the exception of a towel, was basically naked. 2D was on the floor, defenseless against the emotional attack. He looked horrible too, physically and mentally. He looked so worn, old, and hurt to Noodle. It made her chest ache a little to see him in this bad of state.

"You're the devil," said Noodle walking over to Paula, "get out of _my_ house!"

"It's not yours, love," said Paula kneeling down to Noodle's level (_bad idea, _thought 2D), "It's Murdocs, and he's letting me stay."

"Murdoc-_sama_," stated Noodle, "told you to get out two days ago!"

"Well, he hasn't put up too much of a fight, has he?" asked Paula.

Noodle rolled her hands into fist. Usually she didn't hate, but Paula was a very, very big exception. The trick was, trying not to tap into her martial art skills and beat Paula nearly to death. She wanted this to go as smooth as, well, as it possibly could now for 2D's sake.

"Paula," said Noodle, holding back her urge to attack, "Murdoc doesn't care about you. He was confused by…recent events. He cares about 2D more than anyone else here. And I don't know exactly why he brought you here but I _know_ I represent everyone here when I say, we want you gone, forever. You need to stay out of our lives, because you're hell, Paula, you're hell, and we don't need anymore of it around here."

Paula sneered, "oh, I know. This place _is _a hell hole isn't it?"

Noodle could have sworn a blood vessel was going to burst if she had to hold in her rage any longer, "this _hell hole _is my home," said Noodle, "now get out!" Forcefully she pushed Paula towards the door, opened it, and kicked Paula to the ground in the corridor. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Bitch…" she mumbled as she turned to look at 2D. He had his face in his large hands, and his body was shaking from crying. Noodle walked over to him and kneeled down by his side.

"Stu-sama," she whispered, "it's alright. She's gone."

He gave a loud and painful sob, "N-noodle…," he chocked, "why?"

She wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Stu-sama," she continued to whisper, "Paula is gone. She will not be returning. You have your family here, the people that love you," he shook harder from crying, "Remember when I let you stay in my room? Russel got mad, but I told him, Stu-sama, that I knew you would never harm me, and I believe that with all my heart. You have guided me and helped me through hard times, and now I will help you," 2D seemed to collapse a little, as his weight became heavier in Noodle's arms. She felt tears well up in here eyes as well. "It hurts me so bad to see you pained like this. I want to take it all away, right now. But I can't. You need to find it in yourself to be strong. At least try, please, for me?"

After sobbing a few times, his blood shot eyes looked up into Noodle's, "I'm sorri, Noodle, I really am…it's jus…jus…"

Noodle pulled him a little closer, "it's ok, there's no need to explain it to me if you don't want."

"N-no-no," he stammered between tears, "I…I do want ya to know…it's been…difficult…keepin' it to myself an' all.." he sobbed a few times, "b-but…I fink ya m-might 'ave caught on a while ago, really, but…" he realized how he was rambling, "Murdoc is…special to me. I didn' know 'ow to act around him after…tha' night, an' the fight, and now Paula. Noodle," he cried a bit harder now, " I 'ad 'ope…'ope…I've liked him, secretly, fir s-so many years. When, I firs' met 'im, after I woke up from my coma…you know tha' story, love, well, I thoug' I-I saw an angel." Noodle chuckled at the thought of Murdoc as an angel, "an' when 'e said I'd be in 'is band, I was so 'appy!"

"You still are in his band," Noodle stated.

"I know…" muttered 2D, "but 'ave you ever wanted something so bad, and then jus' mess it up when you could get it?"

Noodle didn't answer, but instead raised one of her delicate hands and started wiping away the tears from his face, "You can still have him," she said gently, "but I think that you need to tell him all this, what you have just told me, you need to tell him. It will do you no good anymore to keep this all between us. It is too out in the open, there is hints of it going around. Something is going to happen, and I think, if you do not tell him, it will be a bad thing. But if you do tell him, it will be good. But you never know until you try."

They sat there for a while, both of them crying, Noodle silently for her friend, and 2D let out loud wails and sobs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Noodle, 2D started to clam down and his crying became less violent.

"Make sure Paula ges' out…" said 2D as he struggled to get to his feet, "I'm gonna talk to Murdoc…jus' need to get cleaned up firs'…"

Noodle nodded and left the room to take care of the Hell-Bringer and give 2D his privacy. "Take care of yourself, Stu-sama," whispered Noodle as she gently closed the door behind her. Then she turned to go face Paula, for once and for good.

_Phase 3: _she thought to herself _Whore Take Down._

---

2D made his way to the shower and washed himself down. He had to admit, he did feel gross after sleeping for nearly three days after taking all the pain killers. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back to his room, careful to avoid the sight of Murdoc's 'Bago and the Satanist himself. He pulled on a pair of his favorite tight jeans and his "T-virus" shirt, an old classic. He smiled to himself. Typical, typical 2D, as the other band mates would say. He took Noodle's words into consideration. He had to plan his words carefully.

_Ugh _he thought to himself _This would be so much easier if I still had all my brain._

Then he smiled to himself. If it hadn't been for Murdoc, he would still have all his brain cells in tact, but then again, he wouldn't have met his…angel, of sorts. He pulled comb through his spiky hair and made his way towards Murdoc's Winnebago. He was about to knock on the door when he stopped. He was going about this too quickly. His first task was to make sure Paula was gone. He shuffled over to the lift, ready to set things straight…er…right.

---

**A.N: Good, no? I'm not sure..lemme know! I like this though..I think I'm doing a good job for my second FF ever...really, and no worries, it doesn't end soon. I'm still working out all the details. I'm enjoying this so much and I'm thankful for all you reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz not mine therefore, don't know. The madness!**

Noodle burst into Paula's room to see her tugging down the sleeves of a shirt she had just pulled on, "Time to get out," announced Noodle, "right now!"

"Christ!" cried Paula spinning around to face her, "Fuck…kid, listen, I'm not leaving."

"Oh, yes," said Noodle ready to attack, "yes you are."

"And how are you going to make me?" taunted Paula walking over to face Noodle.

"Do you know _anything?" _asked Noodle.

Paula squatted down to Noodle's height, "depends on the subject."

"I'm not like you," said Noodle, "and you should fear me."

Paula burst out laughing, "You're just a kid!"

Noodle glared at Paula, "I am a super soldier. I was part of a Japanese secret government army. I know how to kick ass."

"Kids have such a great imagination these days!" cried Paula ruffling Noodle's hair. Oh that was it…Noodle jabbed her in the stomach, grabbed her by the hands, and flipped her over.

"Want to say that again?" asked Noodle.

Paula was on the ground, panting, with eyes the size of dinner plates, "holy…shit.."

"That's what I thought," said Noodle crouching down next to her face. "Just to let you know, I can do so much more. So very much more. Now I suggest that if you do not want me to harm you any further, you leave now."

2D walked through the open door into Paula's room and saw the scene. He couldn't help but to smile, "My lil' Noodle is pretty tough, eh?"

Paula tried to sit back up but slid down onto her back again.

"2D…" she whispered, "help…me.."

Noodle looked over at 2D, and she could tell he would be _happy_ to _help_ her.

"Ok, Paula, luv," said 2D as he walked over to the dresser in the room and yanked open one of the doors. He began to grab the small piles of clothing and throwing them on the floor. Next he found her two suitcases and started stuffing the clothes into them almost recklessly. He zipped them up and walked over to the still dazed Paula.

"Lemme give ya' a lil' tour of Kong," said 2D as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Noodle, luv', grab 'er suitcases and follow me."

Noodle demanded right away, a huge smile on her face. 2D had grown himself a backbone, and quickly recovered from the devastation he had been in just minutes ago. Perhaps her words had helped him. Or perhaps he had grown himself a backbone and was using it. She couldn't help but to twirl around with the suitcases as they made their way down to the carpark.

"An' that," said 2D pointing to Murdoc's 'Bago as they passed it, "is going to be my territory! Don' get near it e'er again! An' especially the owner of tha' luvly Winnie. 'E's gonna be mine too, really soon!"

Paula tried to mutter in protest, but Noodle, standing behind her, held up a fist. This shut her up immediately.

They walked to the garage door of the car park, "An' this," said 2D flinging her off her shoulder and tossing her to the street, "is w'ere ya belong. Now, luv, watch out fir the zombies." He clicked a button on the wall the started the garage door down. As it lowered itself, Paula looked back at them, horror over took her eyes, speechlessness captured her brain. 2D gave her a small sarcastic wave as the garage door took Paula out of the Gorillaz's lives for good. Noodle turned to 2D and gave him a high-five, "I can not believe what you just did!" she exclaimed tackling him in a hug. 2D smiled, "Well, lil' luv, your words 'elped me the most…I couldn' a dun it wit'outcha!" he ruffled her purple hair as he sat up from the hug-tackle, "you were rite…I'm loved by you, Russ, and Muds. Paula shouldn' matter anymore…we got 'er taken care of now though, don' we?" He helped the small Jap up to her feet. Noodle smiled and nodded, "I have never been so proud of anyone in my whole life! I am impressed with your bravery and strenth!" They started walking back towards the innards of Kong, dancing, celebrating, whooping, and laughing at their latest 'success.' However, when they approached Murdoc's home, 2D quieted and slowed down his pace.

"Are you going to talk to him?" asked Noodle.

2D gulped down the lump forming in his throat and nodded slightly, "but I'm…ne'vous.…"

"Just use the right words," said Noodle, "I know that he might act tough and defensive, but he is sensitive and soft underneath all of it. I don't think he wants to admit it though, not even to himself."

2D gave Noodle a small smile, "What if 'e doesn't like me, Noodle?"

Noodle giggled, "He kissed you first, Stu-sama, plus, I have a secret. He does not know, so do not tell him. I checked on him the past few nights, while you were…in your room. He would mutter your name, 2D, in his sleep. He had a smile on his face while he was saying your name. It was very cute."

"You went inta the 'Bago?" asked 2D, knowing how scared Noodle was of the giant house on wheels. Noodle nodded, "Thas' my girl!" 2D gave her another soft smile. They came to the Winnie. 2D froze.

"You can do this," encouraged Noodle. 2D nodded and gave her yet another weak smile, his kind of 'thank you.' "I will leave you. Give you privacy…"

She walked into the door the led to the nearest corridor, shut the door, and then pressed her ear against it.

**A.N: yeah yeah, it's short, but I wanted a chapter just to beat Paula up! hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own know **

**A.N: um..let's see…I should include something here…I'm forgetting though..oh jeez. I feel so bad, I'm forgetting something! Lemme see if I can remember by the end of the chapter! P.S Not for young eyes…ahem…**

2D lifted one of his big hands to knock on the Winnebago's door, he made it into a fist and then pulled the hand back closer to him, as if his hand were a snake about to attack the door at any second but it was a mistaken threat. He looked up at the filthy ceiling and took a deep breath

_You want this _he told himself. And his hand reached out and quietly tapped on the door.

"Wot?" the Satanist's voice barked.

"Murdoc?" asked 2D, "Can…can I talk to ya?"

The door flew open, barely missing 2D's face.

"Face-ache?"

2D gave him a small toothless smile.

"I thought I 'eard you up…glad to see ya…"

"Yea…kinda…kicked, er, threw Paula out…'ope ya dun mind…"

"Don't mind?" asked Murdoc, " I was gettin sick of tha' bitch!"

2D's smile widened, "I 'ave been fir a long time!"

Murdoc chuckled and played with his inverted cross that hung around his neck between his middle and pointer finger on his left hand, "Say, erm…wanna come in an' chat?"

2D's heart jump, "uh…"

"Oh, jus' come in!" snapped Murdoc as he trudged up the Winnebago's stairs and 2D followed timidly. Murdoc sat himself down in one of the red velvet chairs, supposedly the co-captain seat but it was turned around to make it look like somewhat of a 'dining room table' setting. 2D gently sat down on the black sofa, careful not to disturb Cortez, who was perched on the far left of the couch. He sat with a straight back and hands crossed on his lap. Murdoc laughed at him, "ya look nervous."

"Well, I ne'er been in 'ere," said 2D taking in what was around him. "I saw the Cribs tour ya did, but," he chuckled, "it's not the same." The cheetah head that protruded from the wall seemed to be staring him down. He adverted his eyes from it and looked down at Murdoc's Cuban healed boots. "You're love shack on wheels," 2D whispered to himself, quoting the line from the tour Murdoc had done for MTV. Murdoc must have heard him because he gave a quick laugh, "I made such a fool of myself on that, didn' I?"

2D looked up and met Murdoc's mismatched eyes, "I liked it."

"Realli?"

"Yea."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. 2D was just looking around at everything, from the dart board to the air fresheners. He was stalling for time. He had not made up a script in his head yet for what he was going to say to Murdoc, to tell him his true feelings about him.

"So," said Murdoc also struggling for words, "been up to anything lately?"

"No," responded 2D really quickly, "jus' sleepin' an' all."

"Ah," said Murdoc looking out the windshield at the concrete wall.

"M-muds?"

"Yes?" Was Dullard actually going to say something to him?

"Wot you said…" 2D started slowly, "really 'urt me."

"Wot did I say?" asked Murdoc.

"Ya denied that ya kissed me," said 2D, "and ya denied that you knew it wos me. I fink you knew it was me, ya said "Nice to see ya, Dullard" before-'and. An' I don't fink ya did because ya were drunk…I fink…I fink…you meant it!" 2D took a shaky deep breathe. It was all out in the air now, but it was Murdoc's turn and he was either going to be happy or hurt. Murdoc stared at 2D for a couple of minutes before finally muttering, "Yea, I knew it wos you."

"Ya did?" asked 2D, hope piercing his voice.

"Yea…but I wos drunk," Murdoc defended himself. Then he winced inside, why did he always have to defend himself?

2D's eyes looked down to the ground.

"But…maybe it wos a good thing…" said Murdoc slowly, "'cause if I wosn't drunk, I wouldn't 'ave done that an' it's bloody fuckin' well time ya know!"

2D's insides jumped again. He closed his eyes. He was dreaming, he was dreaming, he was dreaming, he was dreaming….and then he opened his black eyes again. Nope, Murdoc was still right there, looking just as nervous as 2D. "Time I know wot?"

"Satan's sake!" snapped Murdoc, "Ya 'aven't noticed? You've been on my mind fir ages now, and not jus' to beat ya up either, if ya know wot I mean…"

2D was taken back…he hadn't expected all of this at once. "Err…awright then…I'll jus' be goin' then…" 2D stood up and took a step to the door. Murdoc rolled his eyes and gave out a huge frustrated sigh as he stood up behind 2D, "Don'cha know anything, Dullard?" 2D turned around, "Wot?" Murdoc gently placed his hands on 2D's shoulder, "Why do _I_ always have to make the first move?" he whined before he pressed his lips to 2D's. However, this time 2D didn't push him away and fall back into a muddy mess.

---

Noodle smiled from the corridor as she heard the final words from Murdoc

"_Why do I always have to make the first move?"_

She did a little dance in place and when she realized that the silence had been….prolonged, she realized she might not want to be around to hear any more noise. Quietly she walked down the corridor, smiling to herself. 2D was finally standing up for himself and picking up confidence at the same time.

---

They fell onto the black sofa. Cortez was disturbed by the movement of the fall, squawked, and fluttered to the nearest chair. 2D was in pure bliss as he slowly moved one of his hands through Murdoc's black greasy hair. No longer would he have to restrain his lusts, thoughts, or emotions from his angel. He sighed happily as Murdoc pulled away to catch his breath. He could feel his small panting gasps against his lips and a chill was sent down his spine,

"Can…can I tell ya somefing…" whispered 2D. Murdoc looked at him and nodded approvingly. "When I woke up from my coma…I thought ya were an angel." Murdoc's eyes got wide and he laughed a little, "well, I'm not Jesus-freak," said Murdoc, "but I think I found an angel myself." He kissed him gently on the check. 2D smiled happily as he kissed Murdoc back. His tongue was asking permission to enter and 2D couldn't refuse. All those scars, burses, and breaks Murdoc had inflicted onto 2D over the years had been made up in just those few minutes. He could have died there happy. Murdoc slid a hand inside 2D's shirt and caressed his stomach while they made out wildly. It seemed like only a few seconds to 2D before Murdoc pulled away again, "Stu.." he breathed, "I want somethin' real wi't ya….not jus' a one night stand thing…"

_Murdoc Nicals _he thought to himself _You have lost it!_

2D smiled up at him. It was all worth it. "I couldn' 'ave said it better…" said 2D giving Murdoc a final kiss on the lips before he slid out from under him and fixed his shirt. They sat next to each other on the dirty old sofa.

"So, um," said 2D moving a little closer to the Bassiest, "'Ow many girls 'ave you 'ad in 'ere, exactly?"

Murdoc snorted, "Too many to count."

"I 'ave another question."

"Wot?"

"I thought you said you weren't 'omosexual?"

Murdoc grined, "I'm not."

"But t'at doesn' make much sense…"

"Stupid Dullard," smiled Murdoc, "It's called _bisexual!_"

**A.N: I think I might finish it here…I tried to write more, but nothing else seems to fit…I do have ideas though, but I think I'm done. Lemme know?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: characters not mine…sucky, huh?**

2D and Murdoc stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, Murdoc shirtless with jeans on and 2D in boxers and he was pulling on one of the many of Murdoc's gray shirts. Noodle looked at the new couple and smiled.

"Ohayou gozaimusu Murdoc-sama! 2D-sama, Ogenki desu ka?" Her Japanese was spoken rapidly.

"English!" snapped Murdoc sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Gom -- I mean! Sorry!"

2D sat down next to Murdoc and pulled his chair closer to him. "It's ok, lil' luv, Japanese is cool, ya know? I'd like tah learn it sometime…"

Murdoc looked over at him, "Then I wouldn't know wot ya were sayin' to each other."

2D shrugged, "So?"

"I want to know wot ya sayin'," said Murdoc placing a hand over one of 2D's that rested on the table, "it's important to me now…"

Noodle giggled slightly and went a little pink…she had to admit, they were so weird looking together, but they were so cute.

Russel, on the other hand, didn't expect this."What the hell?" he nearly dropped his spatula that was flipping bacon at Murdoc's gesture of affection towards 2D.

"I thought I told you?" Noodle turned in her chair to face the New Yorker.

"I thought the kiss was a drunken mistake," claimed Russel choosing his words slowly, "I didn't think anything was gonna happen, girl…"

"Well, you're a bright one, aren't ya?" asked Murdoc sarcastically.

"I think it's cute," stated Noodle. 2D went slightly pink while Murdoc rolled his eyes.

Russel started moving the bacon from the cooking pan onto separate plates, one for each band member. His motions were quick, tense.

"Are you nervous, Russel-sama?"

Russel glanced over at Noodle and the couple that were sitting at the table.

"No…"

Russel began passing out the plates in front of everyone and sat down in front of his own.

"Itadakimasu," Noodle whispered looking at her plate before she took a bite of scrambled eggs. She had to admit, the breakfast was one of the weirdest she had ever heard of, but she had come to love it.

Russel was uncomfortable. First off, he had always been straight. Might not be the guy that had a girl for every day of the year, but he was straight. He wasn't homophobic either, but seeing two of his _male_ band mates together, it didn't seem right to him. And seeing 2D in Murdoc's clothing…he shuddered at the thought. Plus, what would the public think? And what would happen to the band from this point on?

"Why is 2D-sama wearing Murdoc-sama's shirt?" asked Noodle between bites of bacon.

Russel had to muster all his will power to not let his face go red or smack his own forehead in embarrassment. Noodle could be so oblivious and ditzy in the morning sometimes.

"Well..." started 2D, color rushing to his face, "erm...ya see..."

"Lost it in the 'Bago," muttered Murdoc ripping a piece of bacon between his gritty green teeth.

"Oh..." Noodle muttered looking down at her plate, blushing.

"That's it!" cried Russel standing up, "I will have _none_ of this at the table! This is awkward 'nough already, man. Murdoc, getcha hands off of 'D!"

Murdoc gave Russel a grin from the devil and slid his hand further up 2D's arm. Russel shuddered. Noodle stood up, not wanting to get into the middle of this.

"Gochisou sama deshita," Noodle she quickly rambled "Thank you for breakfast, Russel-sama." And with that she was out of the kitchen and off to her room. She slammed her bedroom door behind her. Why did Russel have to be all awkward about this? She flopped onto her bed. Mike, her monkey, crawled up onto the bed and sat down next to her.

"Mike-chan," she sighed, "Russel-sama doesn't understand. Murdoc-sama and 2D-sama are kawaii...er..cute..together. I don't want Russel to feel bad about it. I want us all to be happy."

Mike tilted his head slightly and Noodle ruffled his hair, "It's ok, Mike," she reassured the monkey and trying to reassure herself, "we we all get along eventually."

She didn't know that eventually might be a long time.

**A.N: I know, sucky, sucky, sucky, and SUCKY! But I'm working on something, so no worries. Oh yeah, sorry it's so short too..but as I said, it will work into something!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

Noodle had fallen back asleep with Mike curled up at her side. 2D had came in to check on her after breakfast to find her fast asleep. He smiled remembering the old times when she first arrived at Kong and he would have to literally fight the little girl to go to bed. He had gotten a few bruises from that. Careful not to wake her or the monkey up, he draped a small throw blanket over her, making sure to cover her bare feet. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "thank you," before he shut off the lights and gently closed the door. He was heading back to the lounge humming a new tune that had came into his head that morning as he lied in Murdoc's small bed and waited for him to wake up. He began to dance to his own rhythm now, his long limbs awkwardly moving at different angles. He was in his own little musical world and he was happy. Everything was turning out ok. Sure, breakfast was a little awkward with Russel, but he knew that the drummer would come to terms and get over it. Dancing his way down the corridor he didn't notice the subject that had vaguely came into his mind approach him, also caught up into his own world of who knows what. The two collided in the middle of the corridor, sending 2D flying back onto his ass. He looked up at the dazed Russel.

"Er...'ello, Russ."

Russel looked down at the blue haired singer and watched him gather himself up, dust himself off, and get up. he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "'D?"

"Yea?"

"What's going on between you and Muds?" asked Russel, "Apparently I missed something or I'm just plain stupid."

2D clasped his large hands together, "Murdoc and I are _together!_" he piped happily, "isn't it wonderful?"

Russel raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by 'together?'"

"We're a couple now!" stated 2D, his toothless smile growing. "A least -- I fink -- well -- last night -- erm...oh..um..." he looked down.

"I don't even want to know about last night," muttered Russel.

"'E said 'e didn' want it tah be a one night stand," said 2D tapping his finger tips together, "fink tha' means somefing?"

"Boy," said Russel placing a fist on the wall to lean against, "you really that stupid?"

Sure, Russel found it awkward, 2D and Murdoc together...who in their right mind wouldn't? However, he was scared for 2D. Murdoc had all kinds of tricks and satanic magic up his sleeves. Who knew what he was trying to pull now? Plus, after all these years of beatings and threats, why did Murdoc suddenly turn to 2D and go down on him all in the matter of a night? Russel shuddered at the images involuntarily coming into his mind. He closed his eyes and shook his head to try to clear his mind.

"Wot?" asked 2D, one of his eyes twitching, "am I missin' somefing?"

"Jus' be careful, 'D," advised Russel, "you don't know what that old geezer is up to these days. I bet he'll have another girl at Kong by tonight."

"No, no," said 2D shaking his head, "'e won't! 'E said he didn't want jus' a one ni-"

"How many times has Murdoc lied to you?" asked Russel filling the gap between him and the singer just by a little.

"Um..." 2D looked down at his feet.

"I just don't want that son of a bitch hurting you again," said Russel.

O.K, end of conversation for Russel. He playfully punched 2D on the shoulder and continued his way down the corridor. 2D stood there bewildered, rubbing his shoulder, with more thoughts in his brain than he thought he could possibly have. Maybe Russel was right...or just down right against him and Murdoc. He clung his hands to the side of his head, feeling a headache coming on from all the thinking. He had to get the thoughts out quick before a migraine came along. Without realizing it, he felt his long legs taking him down to the car park.

"Murdoc?"

_Tap, tap, tap  
_No reply but the lights were still on in the Winnebago.

"Murdoc?"

The door flew open and barely missed 2D's face.

"Wot ya want?" asked Murdoc, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Russel said t'at.." 2D started and looked up at Murdoc, lazily taking a drag on his cigarette. He still hadn't put a shirt on. 2D licked his lips, "I want tah know some fings if ya don' mind..."

Murdoc left the doorway of the Winnebago and 2D followed after him and carefully closed the damaged door behind him. Murdoc threw himself into one of the red velvet chairs and 2D sat on the sofa. It was a recreation of the day before when 2D had first entered the trailer. He found himself nervous again.

"Muds?"

"Wot?"

"It wasn' jus' a one nigh' stand, right?" 2D had to look down at his opened hands...at his freakishly large palms...he couldn't looked up into those mismatched eyes without his nerves wrenching every which way in his stomach.

"I told ya I didn' want one," said Murdoc, his arm drooped lazily over the side of the chair as he dropped the cigarette and let it burn into the floor.

"Russel said t'at ya we're jus' gonna 'urt me...," continued 2D, still searching for a complete and full answer, "'e didn' know exactly why you became so nice after all the...well, mistreatment."

"This is all going in fuckin' circles!" cried Murdoc. "Listen, 2D, Stu-pot, Stuart," he moved next to him on the sofa, "I know this isn' like me at all. 'Owever, I 'ad to think it all over. My life is 'alf way, or more than 'alf way, over. I don't wanna waste any more time with meaningless whorehouse women. I wanna be with someone that'll actually care about me," he slid an arm around 2D's shoulders, "I 'ated you, you brainache. I realli did...I had to fuckin' carry you around for what seemed like _ages!_ Not exactly a chick magnate either, if ya know what I'm sayin'. Then I got ta know ya, and it scared the 'ell out of me..I 'ad feelings for a _man_ after a while. Why do ya think I beat ya? I was...confused," It wasn't easy for Murdoc Niccals to express his feels like this, he could feel a thin l layer of sweat start to form over his forehead. He hated times like these, he really did. And this was the second time in twenty-four hours...he just couldn't get a break! He sighed and continued on, "an' when I found out that you...had feelings...back," he swallowed, "yea...it was nice. An' last night," he had to grin to himself, "it wasn't _meaningless_ that time!"

2D gave a toothless smile, "But Russel kept sayin.."

"Who the _fuck_ cares wot that fat ass thinks?" cried Murdoc. "Get it outta your 'ead, 2D. You and me, together, officially. I'm not gonna 'urt you in anyway anymore...well, maybe in a couple ways," he gave a small perverted grin to himself, "but not breaking ya body or ya 'eart, got it?"

2D relaxed and rested into Murdoc's body. Murdoc leaned over and kissed 2D on the forehead. The singer couldn't help but to smile. Deep down he knew that Murdoc had contained a softer side to him, one that offered empathy, love, and a partner. Someone just had to find it and yank it out of him, 2D was surprised it had turned out to be him.

"Wot ya smilin' at?" asked Murdoc.

"Who's askin' the questions now?" quipped 2D.

"I been bloody tellin' ya e'erythin' on my mind, and now you won't e'en answer one of my questions?" asked Murdoc gently smacking 2D on the back of the head.

"Jus' 'appy," replied 2D with yet another smile.

Murdoc nodded and ran his fingers through 2D's hair. 2D gave out a happy sigh as a thank you.

"Yo, Muds!"

The New Yorker's voice was obvious as it echoed through the carpark.

"Should I 'ide?" asked 2D quickly looking up at Murdoc, a feeling of uneasiness circled in his 'eyes.'

Murdoc shook his head, "No, stay righ' w'ere ya are."

"We need to talk!" Russel called out, as if it were a warning to the Satanist before he burst through the door, "Yo up to--" he stopped to see Murdoc and 2D cuddled on the sofa.

"Wot do ya want?" asked Murdoc pulling 2D a little closer to himself.

"Wot you doin' to 'D?" asked Russel shifting his weight.

"We were jus' talkin'," 2D chimed in, "'bout wot ya said tah me...Murdoc isn't gonna 'urt me...said so 'imself, right, Muds?"

Murdoc glared at Russel and nodded slightly, "Tha's right."

"Not easy fir 'im to express 'is emotions either, Russ," said 2D, "an' he spilled 'is 'eart out, 'e did! Very sweet too..."

Murdoc would have pummeled 2D two days ago if he were to say that about him to Russel now. It was still embarrassing to have an act that he had performed called 'sweet,' but if it would get the tub of lard off his case...

"If I ever see you hurt because of him, 'D," Russel went on, "I'll kill the motherfucker."

2D's 'eyes' widened a little, "Don' kill Muds..."

Russel gave Murdoc a last glance, "we have practice in an hour," he announced before he tromped down the Winnebago's stairs and slammed the door shut.

2D looked up at Murdoc, "This is gonna 'urt teh band, isn't it?"

Murdoc shook his head, "Not if I can 'elp it, love." He pulled 2D in between his opened legs and wrapped his arms around his lower stomach, "Jus' gotta get fatty used to us."

"'Ow?"

"Play along wit' me at practice, awright, brainache?"

---

Russel sat behind his drums, fuming. It wasn't right...2D and Murdoc together. It just didn't work out to him. First off, they had been put together under force by law. Murdoc hated him from the start. Second off, Murdoc had tried to get rid of 2D so many times. Third, they constantly went at it when it came to fights. No matter how many times he tried to accept it in his mind, another excuse, new or old, would come to counter it. He finished tuning his drums and warming up and turned to the guitarist, the only other band mate in the room.

"Are you really O.K with 2D and Murdoc being together?" he asked her as she tuned the D string on her guitar by ear.

"Shhhh, Russel-kun," she muttered plucking the string a bit louder. She did not wish to discuss this with Russel anymore. If he couldn't come to terms with it by himself than he never would. Murdoc wouldn't be scared to get a new drummer...and Noodle feared of losing her father-like figure. He had to come to get over his fear soon...and Noodle thought if he had to do so on his on, then it would be quicker. She could help him by ignoring the topic completely. The D string was finally tuned and the Axe Princess moved onto G, pretending for it to be a difficult task for her, even though she knew that Russel had known for a long time she could tune her guitar by ear in seconds. Russel sighed and began playing the simple beat to Clint Eastwood to loosen himself up a bit more. The song made him miss Del a bit...he would have been help in this situation. He shook his head. No. He was _not_ going to remember Del right now and how painful that year apart from the band and losing him was. A new situation was at hand that required his attention. He looked up and noticed that Noodle was playing along with him. She looked back at him and smiled.

_"...Feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine_

_In a Bag_

_I'm useless_

_But not for long..."_

Murdoc burst into the room with 2D close behind him, "Awright, Awright!" The song stopped. "'Nough of that...serious business today...got a concert in three weeks an' we suck righ' now, jus' puttin' it out there, we're rusty. No one lea's teh room 'til we're all perfect."

"Wos the set?" asked 2D walking over to his keyboard and positioning the mike to come in front of his mouth. Murdoc picked up his bass, "I was 'opin' someone wouldda thought 'bout that by now."

"You always pick the set, Murdoc-sama," Noodle mentioned from her corner as she jumped up onto a steel stool that was painted purple and placed her guitar over her right leg.

"Righ'...righ'..." said Murdoc stroking the stubble hair on his chin, "Start off wif Dare, Dirty 'Arry, Tomorrow Comes Today, Clint Eastwood, 'Appy Landfill, Starshine, Rock it, Kids With Guns, El Manaña, Five Four, Rock The House,Left 'And Suzuki Method, Faust, Sound Check, 19-2000, and finish 'er off wif Feel Good Inc."

"What about the collaborators?" asked Noodle, "for Dare, Dirty Harry, and Feel Good Inc? And the songs with Del?"

"Give 'em a call after practice," muttered Murdoc as he started to tune his base. "As fir Del, eh, Russ, take 'is part."

Russel didn't like this idea. Del _had_ taught him the parts before he had to go...but still, it made him uneasy.

"That's not many songs from Demon Days," Russel pointed out after a minute of thinking the songs through, "won't the crowd be disappointed?"

"Our real fans won't," snarled Murdoc as he harshly plucked the last string on his base, "Let's start from teh top...Dare."

Noodle rolled her eyes as she jumped back off the stool and walked over to the spare mike in the room. It was way too tall for her since 2.D had last used it so she adjusted it before her part came up and sang into it with all her heart, trying to get through the song just once and not have to practice it over and over again. About two thirds through the song though, Murdoc slammed down his bass.

"Wot the 'ell, Russ!" cried Murdoc.

"Wot?"

"You're fucking messin' up the drumming!"

"No, I'm not, man!'

Noodle sighed, "He did _fine!_"

"Thank you, Noodle girl," said Russel glaring at Murdoc.

"Awrigh', awrigh'," said 2D, "e'ery fing wos fine...les' jus' take it from teh chorus and continue on."

Murdoc grumbled a little but they picked back up right where 2D suggested. They were able to play through the songs alright until they reached Star Shine. Noodle started playing the spooky guitar notes with perfection as she sat on her stool, slumped over her guitar. Since there wasn't any bass parts for most of the song, or so Murdoc remembered so, he leaned his precious instrument against the wall. He looked over at Russel real quick, who also didn't have much of a big roll in the song. Perfect. He strolled over behind 2D and glanced up at Russel again and gave himself a reassuring smile. He breathed in and then wrapped his hands around 2D's waist. 2D smiled, revealing his missing teeth to the blank wall. Russel raised an eyebrow. Noodle kept playing the guitar, trying to ignore the situation. Murdoc pressed himself against 2D. 2D relaxed into Murdoc's body. Russel raised his other eyebrow. After raising up onto his toes to reach the side of the singer's neck, where Murdoc began to hungrily nibble and kiss. Russel felt his heart beat quicken a bit. The kisser quickly got more into his act, making every press with his lips against the singer's skin more passionate and deep. 2D's body trembled and involuntarily he moaned into the microphone. A think gleam of sweat covered Russel's face now and he began drumming his fingers on his lap, feeling more uncomfortable by the second, looking around the room for a diversion. The guitarist kept up with the song, the only one who was, and 2D's singing part was coming up and he knew it. He had his eyes closed, his breathing was quick fingers still strumming the keyboard, but he wanted them on the bassist's body. He heard the note on which he should have started singing and he tried, oh lord, he did try to get his voice to kick into the song, but his body wouldn't let him as he turned around, grabbed Murdoc, pulled him as close as possible, and kissed him hard. Murdoc not expecting this, lost his balance, and the pair toppled over, knocking over the mike and taking down the keyboard with a loud crash and musical notes flying everywhere. Noodle's guitar playingstopped suddenly and Russel had jumped up onto his feet behind his drums. Murdoc sat up from the mess, leaving 2D still lying in the mess that was formally his keyboard. All three of the band members in the room snapped their attention to Russel for his reaction.

**A.N: Yayyy gotta 'nother chapter done for you guys! What do you think? Yay...nay? I have an excellent idea for the next chapter that I'm really excited about! I have a new goal too! Reach 20 reviews! ohhh! Also, check out my new one shot...Love's Hangover. hehe...shameless advertising... **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: So, this is my 4th draft of this chapter….heh…I'm trying. Honestly, I came SO close to deleting this story because I got such a bad case of writer's block. But right now I'm wrapped up in luxury at this resort and I'm ready to write again, since I have time to focus and no distractions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know or own any of the characters.**

Russel sighed and turned to Noodle and mouthed, "I'm sorry" before he stood up from behind his drum set.

"I quit."

"Wot?" Murdoc nearly dropped 2D as he was helping him up.

"You heard me, Muds," Russel said calmly, "I quit."

And with those words he trudged to the door and slammed it shut behind him. In complete silence Murdoc and 2D stood up. Noodle sat dead still with a glare that was inches away from brining death to Murdoc if she were able to. They stood still, looking at one another.

"Murdoc-san."

"Wot?" his voice was soft.

"Do you realize what you just did?" she asked coldly.

Murdoc brought a hand to the back of his neck and scratched it slightly, "yes…no….kinda…"

"You're startin' tah sound like me," 2D said softly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Murdoc gave him a weak smile as a reply.

"Murdoc-san," said Noodle slowly moving off her stool, "you've wrecked Gorillaz and more importantly you have just separated my family." The hood of her sweater was pulled over her head, burst into tears, and dashed out of the room.

---

Suitcases laid open on the cluttered floor and dresser doors were being turned over and dumped into the suitcases which caused the room to appear even more disheveled. Russel wasn't homophobic, hardly. It was just seeing Murdoc going after 2D during practice. If there was one place that Russel had ever felt at peace, it was behind the drums, and Murdoc had forever scared that for him. His clothes were packed and he began collecting items around his room and throwing them into the larger suitcases he had laid out around the room. As he placed his record player into a suitcase, his door creaked open.

"Russel-san?"

Her voice was small and sad. Russel stood up and turned towards his door. Her Asian checks were covered in tears, "Don't leave…"

Russel sighed, "You don't need to cry about this, baby girl."

"My family is over," the tears sprung up faster.

"I'll always be yo brother," said Russel slowly approaching the girl.

"Iie," she tried to remove some of the drops of water from her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Yeah, I will," said Russel bringing Noodle close to him with his arms and hugging her into his stomach.

"Chichi," she heaved out a sob.

Russel looked up at the filthy ceiling that had probably never been cleaned since it was built. When he had announced that he quit in the practice room he acted only on emotion and impulse…he did try to apologize to her, but maybe she didn't get the message completely.

"I'm sorry, Noodle," he said softly, "but I can't stay here anymore."

"Why?"

"I can't see 'D hurt anymore."

"He isn't hurt…. he's happy." She whipped her nose with her sleeve. "They both are. You are the one that is unhappy."

Russel rolled the girl's words through his mind for a couple of seconds.

"You're right," he sighed, "and that's why I gotta get outta here."

Noodle's body trembled against his body, which almost brought tears to the New Yorker's eyes.

"Yo better go…" Russel finally said after a few minutes, "I gotta pack."

Noodle gave a final sob and stepped back from Russel. She looked him dead in the eyes, "I will find you the first flight out of here to New York…. is there any price limit?"

"You don't have to, baby girl," Russel frowned.

"I _want_ you to be happy," Noodle stated. "Does money matter?"

Russel shook his head, "no."

Noodle nodded in reply and left the room, slowly closing the door behind her. Russel sighed again and went back to packing. If he were going to leave Kong, he'd have to leave behind Noodle too, which would be the hardest thing of all.

**A.N: Erm…really short, sorry, I got tired, but I think I added some important twists and you get Russel's reaction. So…next question is…will Russel really leave and how will the rest handle this? Ohhhh…!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Sad, yeah...sad sad sad...just warning you. But stay tuned, k? The rides almost over!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

Noodle whipped the tears from her eyes, yet again. If she left them there she couldn't read the text on the computer screen. The airport was a half an hour away and the next flight left in three hours. The cost wasn't a pretty number, in fact it extended into the four digit range. Probably because it was a direct flight to New York. Sighing, her gut seemed to wrench around in her stomach once again...this would mean Russel would be out of the country and her life within three hours. A few tears slipped through her bottom eyelashes as she clicked the "purchase" button and filled in the final information. As long as Russel would be happy...

"Oyasumenasi..." she whispered as the conformation screen for the ticket glowed across the computer's screen.

---

2D and Murdoc were sitting on the edge of 2D's bed. They retreated together after Noodle's outburst and tried to put the new situation that was in their hands into context.

"Wot 'ave I done?" asked Murdoc, swigging down half a can of White Light.

2D, deciding to stay sober in this time of crisis, eyed the can with lust in his eyes. How nice it would be to gulp one of those down and numb the pain...

"We'll...," started 2D for the thousandth time it seems, "get a new drummer...an' play the conert...and call it quits. Ya can sell the studios and we'll move in tahgether."

The thoughts were totally random and came to him as he spoke. He hoped that he made sense.

Murdoc's bloodshot eyes looked into 2D's, "Aren't serious, are ya?"

"'Bout wot?"

"Selling Kong?"

2D blinked a few times, "Yea...I am...why?"

"You _fuckin' idiot!"_ roared Murdoc standing up, trying to balance himself, "this is my 'ome! I paid fir it and I'm gonna keep it! No one would fuckin' want this 'ell-'ole anyway!" He lost his balance with the last comment and toppled over, luckily, 2D saw this coming and was able to catch him. Together they fell over onto the floor.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked, holding him in his arms.

"Wot?" his voice was slurred.

"You realli screwed e'eryone over, ya know.."

"Ya," Murdoc replied calmly, "I know..."

2D raised at eyebrow at the strange calmness. "Don't seem too upset 'bout it..."

"Fuck," sighed Murdoc, "ya 'ave no idea..."

Then 2D felt trembling. He craned his neck to look around Murdoc's head and saw tears streaming down his face silently. His mismatched eyes were squeezed shut and he looked genuinely sad. 2D frowned as he felt the energy that Murdoc was giving out move into him. Sadness...Murdoc was not one to contain that emotion very often and it was weird, but it was a strong emotion that was coming from him.

"Don' cry..."

Murdoc shook his head and the trembling became more intense.

"Lost muh drumma'," he sobbed, voice slurred, "probably gonna loose the kid too...luvs 'im so much! She go anywha' wif 'im..."

Then it hit 2D completely. They weren't just going to loose Russel...they were going to loose everything they had worked for in the past five years. True, at first it wasn't easy with Noodle not being able to communicate with them and having Del come in and out of the picture. Plus, there was the constant beatings from Murdoc even though 2D admired him...but now, everything was great. It had been great. He hadn't ever been happier, and now Murdoc had taken it all away. 2D released the crying Satanist from his grip and backed away a little. An epiphany had came to his paper-for-brains head.

"Russ wos right..." he whispered. Murdoc had hurt him and bad. Not only had he hurt him, he hurt everyone in the band. "Russ wos right..." his voice raised a bit. Murdoc heard 2D this time and turned to him, "Right 'bout wot?" he asked, still crying.

"You 'urt me!" screamed 2D. "Not only that...but ya LIED tah me!"

Murdoc's heart, even if it was the smallest one on the earth, ripped apart even more, "No...2D...no...no" he crawled towards to 2D, who had huddled himself into a corner between the wall and the side of his bed. "Ya wrecked my life again!" screamed 2D. Murdoc stopped moving and sat back. Looking the situation over and at 2D, realization came to him that his life had possibly hit a new low...which was hard when you were Murdoc Niccals.

"Listen to us," Murdoc sighed, "we sound like a fuckin' soap opera on the telly. Les' jus'...les' jus'...go talk to Russel. We can work fings out. 'Ave before, wight?" 2D closed his eyes and shook his head, "No...no...go away, Murdoc...go away." Murdoc heaved a final sigh and stood up.

"Don' ya run away on me too, got it?" asked Murdoc as he trudged up the stairs to the door. All he could hear was 2D opening a bottle of painkillers before he left the room.

---

Russel looked at the paper that Noodle had just handed to him. He'd be gone in less than three hours and counting.

"Thanks," he said softly as he zipped up his final suitcase. Noodle bowed to him.

"Will you keep in contact?" asked Noodle.

"I dunno."

Once again, silence dominated the room until Murdoc burst in.

"Don' be stupid, lard ass!" he yelled before anyone could get a word in. "Ya need tah stay! Satan's sake...uhh..." he looked down at Noodle who had her face scrunched up as she analyzed his. "Wot?" The atmosphere was tense...almost unbearably so.

"You've been crying," Noodle announced.

Murdoc took a sharp breath in and seemed to forgot how to breath out. Russel glanced at Murdoc's face, "'bout what?" asked Russel demandingly, suddenly taking the tension up to another notch. The breath still hadn't came out of Murdoc's smoke damaged lungs and it was starting to burn.

"Because..."

Noodle and Russel shared a knowing glance. Russel nodded and looked down at the paper and looked back up at Murdoc. A million thoughts were running through his mind and reflecting through his pupil-less eyes, yet neither of the band memebers could seem to pinpoint exactly what they were. Noodle cracked her knuckles on her right hand as they stood their silently. He squinted his eyes at Murdoc.

"I have an expensive ticket here, Muds," growled Russel, "and I'm not gonna waste it. Yo gonna stay here and take care of Noodle and Muds. An' when..._if..._I come back, they better be ok...or it's gonna be more than just your nose broken this time." And with that, amazingly, he was able to pick up all of his heavy suitcases and walked out of his room, which was now bare. Murdoc and Noodle respectively stayed quiet while Russel left the room, not looking back. Murdoc finally let out his breath when he heard Noodle whimper a little as she looked up at him.

"Did you hear him right?" she asked.

"Wot?" Murdoc had to pull himself out of his own thoughts.

"He said when or if he was going to come back," said Noodle.

"So?"

"Murdoc-san," said Noodle, "I think...you might have changed his mind..."

His chest felt heavy. Though the situation might have improved some, it still looked bleak and the future looked dark. "Nothin's certain," replied Murdoc ruffling Noodle's purple hair. "But ya heard the big guy's orders...gotta take care of ya two..."

Noodle looked around realizing yet another absence, "Where's 2D-san?" Murdoc's breath caught again and he silently damned his lungs for doing this to him again.

"In his room," he chocked out. "I fink ya should go talk tah 'im..."

Though Murdoc didn't want to admit it, he knew 2D wouldn't want to be around him at the moment.

"Hai," and she left the room.

Murdoc looked around the room and then his stomach reminded him of all the alcohol he had consumed in such a short time. Next thing he knew he was running to the toilets, ready to empty the contents of his stomach.

---

Noodle found 2D right where Murdoc had left him. He was huddled in a corner, his arms wrapped around his knees that were pulled up to his chest, and his face buried in his knees. His frail body shook with sobs. The room was dark except for the triple wide plasma screen with pong, which lit an eerie glow across the floor.

"2D-san," Noodle whispered squatting down next to him. 2D looked up slightly and caught sight of his best friend and her sympathetic eyes.

"Na-Noodle?" his bottom lip quivered.

"Hai," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around 2D's back and pulled him into a hug. "Don't cry, 2D-san. Russel is gone right now. He is going back to his original home. Murdoc-san apologized though...it will be ok."

"Russ's gone?" 2D sniffed.

Noodle looked down at the floor and saw the bottle of pain killers. It registered in her brain that he had probably taken a few to try to kill the emotional pain in his confusion over the situation. In a few minutes he wouldn't remember the words she had said or was going to say.

"Hai," Noodle said sadly, "but he said he might come back."

2D nodded, his eyes glazing over from the medication. It was time for her to take advantage of this situation if she was going to even have an attempt to pull her family back together. When Russel had said "when" before he had to stop and say "if" when he referred to his return, she saw little light of hope and she wanted to hang onto that as much as possible.

"Can you help me?" asked Noodle, "to make me feel better?"

"Anyfing...love.." mumbled 2D.

"Work things out with Murdoc, kudasai," she requested.

"Mmmhm, righ' afta I nap." He yawned. Noodle helped the singer up and into bed and gently kissed him on the forehead. If her plan went right, Murdoc and 2D would be back together and when Russel got back, she knew he'd come back, he'd see how everything was just a big miscommunications in the band. Deep down, Russel did accept 2D and Murdoc, as he said, he didn't want to see 2D hurt. Well, he had been hurt, and now it was time for healing. And when he got back...he'd see, everything would be set right again.

_When he gets back... _Noodle kept thinking to herself finishing the sentence different every time, letting herself believe that happy times would come again.

**A.N: Cry much? Yeah...it's pretty dreary sniff ...maybe it'll get better? I'd also like to appologize for this not being my top writing quality. I wrote it really late at night and not at my best. However, I needed to get this out of the way before I let myself sleep!**

**P.S THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE THEM TO NO END!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: OK, so….I'm gonna take this slow here and give you guys a few more short chapters before the big finish off. No crying in this chapter either! Wooo!**

**Disclaimer: Don't know or own.**

Noodle shut the door behind her as she entered her Japanese styled room and tossed herself onto her bed. She was going to miss Russel horribly…but now it was time to repair 2D and Murdoc's new relationship. If there was going to be any happiness left in Kong, they were going to be the source of it. And Noodle knew, if they were going to survive without Russel, they were going to need that source. In her mind, the teenager had started the recovery when she planted the idea in 2D's mind that Murdoc might have made the whole 'Russel-situation' a little bit better before he went to sleep. Sure, there was a high chance that he wouldn't remember, but at least the thought had been planted in his head at some point. The Jap tried to console herself with this thought as she pulled a throw blanket around her shoulders and curled her legs closer to her body. Sleep was only going to temporarily cure her emotional pain right now, and that's exactly want she wanted; to have a quick cure and be numb.

---

Murdoc stumbled out of the bathroom stall and leaned against the wall for support. His stomach was now empty of at least the past three days of whatever he had consumed and he felt like shit. His heart ached more than his body though. It hurt him like hell, but he made his way down to 2D's room. He nearly fell down the stairs, but he didn't care, his body could handle almost whatever anyone, including him, could throw at it. He finally reached the floor and with the triple wide plasma screen he could just make out 2D's body covered by a sheet in his bed. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern letting Murdoc know that the singer was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him up Murdoc slowly crept across the room and stared down at the bed's occupant. With the glow hitting his face just right, he looked gorgeous, as if he were an angel placed in hell and he was just waiting for his time to get out and be back where he belonged. How could Murdoc resist him in this state? He couldn't….he peeled off his shirt and slid under the covers. Wrapping his arms around 2D he hoped that he wouldn't scream when he woke up.

---

A few hours had passed before 2D's pain killers finally released him from his sleep. After coming out of a delirious state he realized there was a hand wrapped around his waist. 2D smiled when he saw the pinkie nail of the hand painted red. It was Murdoc that was lying next to him. Rubbing a hand over his forehead the events slowly replayed in his mind. He remembered practice, Murdoc kissing him, the keyboard breaking, Russel leaving, Murdoc getting drunk and the 'fight' that they had. Then he remembered Noodle coming into his room…and saying something about Murdoc being good and Russel coming back. He smiled to himself once again as he truly believed that everything was peachy keen. His small and frail body rolled over and pressed against Murdoc's. This caused Murdoc to stir in his sleep and he lazily lifted the lid to his red eye.

"Shhh," whispered 2D to no one unparticular, pressing a think finger up to Murdoc's dry lips, "ya can go back tah sleep if ya want…"

Murdoc opened up his other eye, pushed the finger away from his mouth, and looked into 2D's eyes. "I'm so sorri, 2D," he whispered placing a hand on his check.

"But e'eryfing's fine," 2D smiled lazily.

Murdoc looked around the room, "I 'urt ya though….an' I promised I wouldn'" he said the words softly. 2D looked down at Murdoc's chest, letting his thoughts tumble through his mind. True, Murdoc had hurt him and the rest of the band, but then again he did try to redeem himself….it was as if his lover had split personalities…schizophrenia. Something that couldn't be helped in some cases. And he was trying to better himself…or else he wouldn't have been here. He would have been back at the bar that 2D had found him out only a few days ago, even though it seemed like ages. It was with these thoughts that he made up his mind about what he wanted to happen in the future when it came to Murdoc.

**A.N: Yes, I like these shorter chapters better. It helps me keep my thoughts focused and details intact. Whaddya think? Plus…I like the cliff hanger at the end this time..hehehe**

**Lovin' the reviews too ya guys….they mean so much to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Thanks.**

**A.N: Sorry for such a long wait...went on a cruise, been sick, busy, blah blah blah. Anyway, here it is.**

About a month had passed since Russel had left and nothing was the same. The damn demons that infested the studio seemed to feed off the trio's negative vibes, making everything more miserable than it was. The studio, if possible, was drearier than ever. Everything they did made them miss Russel...dinners, T.V time, practices, and even the yelling without him wasn't the same. Practices were the worst though. Their songs didn't have nearly the same power they obtained without Russel contributing on the drums. Tuning them was one thing, which one of the demons would always screw up as soon as they got the chance, but having 2D or Russel try to figure out the parts was another ordeal in itself. Noodle would sit on her purple stool, screaming at who ever was behind the drums that it wasn't right. This would lead to, like always, a fight and some one storming out of the room. They had just about had it when it came to the band. During one practice that was going somewhat well, Mudoc stopped right in the middle of Rehash.

"This isn't working!" He yelled. Noodle stopped her guitar playing and 2D rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, 'course it isn't working!" 2D cried. "We got no damn drums!"

"Tha's not what I meant," muttered Murdoc.

"Well, what _did_ you mean?" Noodle asked from her corner.

"I'm sayin'," said Murdoc, "tha' we need to give it up. Gorillaz won't work like this. We need Russ, and face it, 'e ain't comin' back." Noodle's eyebrows furrowed.

"He is coming back, Murdoc-san!" she screeched. "And how can you say we have to give up the band? This is all that's left of our life." Noodle pulled the hood of her sweater over her head and threatened to re-enact what had happened when Russel left.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, love," 2D said, trying to calm the guitarist down. "We're going to play the show we have coming up."

"Without a drummer?" Murdoc snapped.

"'Ave to," reasoned 2D. "Can't cancel a sold out concert..."

"Kurt Cobain did," Murdoc snarled.

"Well," 2D snapped back, "you're not him!"

"And no longer are we Gorillaz after the show!" screamed Murdoc, storming out of the room.

"Shimatta!" screamed Noodle throwing her guitar on the ground, the neck nearly snapping off.

If the remainder, and soon to be end, of "Gorillaz" weren't fighting, it was the couple that occupied the studios. 2D decided to keep Murdoc to himself. He was the man of his dreams, after all... even if the dreams were somewhat twisted. At first, Russel leaving brought them closer together. Every night they would separate, Murdoc to his 'Bago and 2D to his room. However, it only took a few hours before the two were together, sharing the same bed, talking through the rest of the night and into the early morning. Mudoc had surely softened under 2D's spell for a while, but 2D's spell was only temporary. The first few nights, 2D would slightly awaken to Murdoc muttering his name in his sleep, but that soon stoped. From there the fights starteed. However, one was the worst...three weeks after Russel had left. The two had found themselves on the sofa at three in the morning, 2D was begging Murdoc not to leave him while he was watching one of his zombie movies. Murdoc couldn't focus though... a man's sexual drive couldn't be ignored for too long and he could redeem himself from all those damn fights anyway. He pounced on 2D half way through the movie without explanation, ripping off his shirt and kissing his chest. 2D gasped in surprised and ran his hands down Murdoc's back, teasing the bottom of his shirt with his long fingers and finally pulling the shirt off. Murdoc only pulled his lips away from the singers body for a second to let the shirt pass over his face before 2D threw it to the ground. They both thought that, perhaps, things would be alright. They continued to show this to each other, the poor, old sofa, bearing their movements and shifting weight.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked suddenly, his breath heavy against Murdoc's neck. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Shuddup, Dullard," he muttered, pressing himself up against 2D. The singer's snorted.

"Don' tell me to shut up!" snapped 2D. The bassist looked down at him and snarled.

"I know you 'ave a backbone now, no need to let me know!" 2D sat up. Sighing, Murdoc sat up as well and scooted close to him, wrapping his arm around his bare shoulders.

"'D, I'm just kiddin'," Murdoc cooed.

"No, ya weren't," snapped 2D bitterly, "an' ya weren't all those other times."

"An' you don' talk to me like that!" Murdoc as he back handed 2D across the face.

"Tha's it!" the pretty boy cried, leaping up, tugging up his pants. "We're through, Murdoc Niccals!"

"Stuart!" His voice was filled with sudden alarm as he grabbed 2D's wrist and pulled him back to the sofa.

"NO!" screamed 2D standing up again as soon as he was pulled down. "Ya treat me jus' like before! I won't tolerate that from someone who _loves _me!"

With that 2D stormed off, leaving Murdoc to sit in pain and disbelief on the sofa until the morning light beamed through the dirty windows.

So it was time for the concert...all the instruments were packed up and ready to go. Including the drums; Russel's drums. They all loaded into the Winnebago silently...even Noodle. She had kept her distance from both of them since the break up, not wanting one of them to think that she had sided with the other. Murdoc revved up the engine to the 'Bago and they started out of the car park.

When they arrived to the concert hall, Noodle looked up, her eyes watery.

"This is it?" she asked softly.

"This is it," Murdoc mumbled.

**A.N: OK! For those asking..."Is it still a Muds/2D fic?" yeahhhhh, it is. Buckle in...ride's gonna get exciting...I think? err...yeah! thanks for the reviews too...arigatou! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own, thanks.**

Just their luck, Damon and Jamie were back stage. Noodle was the first one in, holding her guitar by the neck.

"Noodle!" cried out Damon approaching her, arms opened for a hug.

"Hi Damon," Noodle sighed. She looked up at Jamie. "Jamie." She gave him a nod before passing right by Damon and onto the stage. The curtains were closed and they hadn't started letting people in yet, but outside she could hear voices, and lots of them. And it was even a few hours before concert time.

"Noodle?" Damon walked out on stage behind her as she plugged her guitar into an amp.

"I need to go get my acoustic," she accounted, once again, walking right past Damon. He exchanged a glance with Jamie.

"Noodle, love," started Jamie as he stepped right in Noodles way, "wot's going on?"

"You're in my way," Noodle muttered. Damon stepped up behind Noodle.

"We want to know what's goin' on," Damon said. "None of ya 'ave returned our phone calls for nearly a month now."

"It's been more than a month," Jamie corrected him.

"Wotever," muttered Damon. At that moment Murdoc and 2D came in, 2D holding all of his and Murdoc's equipment and Murdoc snapping at them. Thankfully for Noodle, this took the attention off her temporarily.

"I see they 'aven't changed," Jamie said with a slight chuckle. Noodle furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, they have," snorted Noodle. "First they get together, and then Russel -- " she sighed slightly and caught her breath again, "then they break up and make it awkward for me!" Damon's and Jamie's eyes had expanded to the size of dinner plates.

"Wot?" Jamie asked sharply. Damon nodded along, wanting more of an explanation.

"Kore ijou ittemo shou ga nai!" Noodle snapped. "Murdoc and 2D decided to get together, Russel thought Murdoc was taking it too far and got pissed off, so he left, and then after that Murdoc and 2D broke up! And now here we are! We don't have a drummer and the band is done after this concert!" With that she stormed off back to the Winnebago to get more equipment.

"Wot the bloody 'ell?" Jamie asked.

"I 'ave no idea," replied Damon.

Before it was time for sound check, Damon and Jamie had each talked to 2D and Murdoc separately and finally got all the nitty gritty on the events and ordeals that had happened over the past month at Kong.

"So, no more Gorillaz?" Damon asked Murdoc as they sat next to each other in fold out chairs outside of the Winniebago.

"Guess not," Murdoc growled as he took a swig of beer.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" asked Damon.

"Look," said Murdoc, placing the beer at his feet, "I got the money. Loads of it. Bloody Satan, we're still bringing cash in from Demon Days. If that doesn't work out, I can always sell Kong. I got the 'Bago. Then there's the girls, I'm Murdoc fucking Niccals! I could pro'lly get any whore for free, if I wanted. I 'ave my fags, and I 'ave my alcohol. I'm set for life!"

"But what about the others?" Damon asked.

"2D can fuck 'imself for all that I care, Russel, 'ell, 'e left, not my problem, and the girl...well, I'm no father figure. Lass'll figure somefing out."

Damon was troubled by how Murdoc was responding to all of this. Something told him that Murdoc wasn't telling him everything and keeping something hidden from everyone.

2D, on the other hand, just sobbed throughout his whole story.

"An' then 'e slapped me!" 2D cried, "it hurt!"

Jamie wasn't only worried about 2D, he had been disturbed for life, knowing every little detail...even the ones that should have been left for only 2D and Murdoc to know.

"Uh..." Jamie started at a loss for words, "listen...2D...," he was trying to speak over the sobbing, "listen, everything's going to work out...I'll...I'll make sure of it."

2D looked up at Jamie, "really?"

"...yeah..." Jamie said uncertainly. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Shit-for-brains!" Murdoc could be heard through the door. "Sound check! Get your ass out here!"

"Ya'd like that, huh?" screamed 2D in reply. Jamie winced.

"C'mon, 'D," Jamie said, trying to smile, "don't make it any more difficult than it already is." 2D sighed and looked up at Jamie.

"Thanks," he said before he heaved all 6'2 of himself up and out the door.

**A.N: Concert from hell...hmm...sound check's next...then...the concert! Oh damn... a concert w/o drums! throws a fork at the wall wonderful!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**A.N: Sorry for taking SO long to finally get back around to this...there's just a lot going on. I'm back writing though!**

Sound check sucked. There was yelling, cussing, things being thrown, and eventually, Murdoc smashing his back-up bass. This sent one of the backstage workers out to buy another one on Murdoc's expense. The concert was just around the corner. Murdoc was in the 'Bago smoking and 2D was in his dressing room. Jamie and Damon were on stage talking in whispers about the whole situation. Noodle walked down the hall of the backstage rooms until she came to 2D's. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He was acting like a four year old.

"2D-san, it's ME!" cried Noodle. There was an audible click from the door letting Noodle know that the door was no longer locked. Noodle slowly opened the door.

"2D?"

The singer looked up at the Jap, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Aww...Stuart," sighed Noodle shutting the door behind her. "Please don't cry."

"I'm tryin' love," sighed 2D, "but to be 'onest, I miss 'im. I put up this whole front about him being a total asshole tah me and I jus' - I jus' miss 'im.

Noodle sat on the floor in front of the chair 2D was sitting in,

"I think he misses you too."

"No, 'e doesn't."

Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with the man, she stood up.

"I'm going to go get hair and makeup done," she said, "but think of it this way...after tonight you can forget about him...never have to think about him or see him again. I don't know if you want to think that way, 2D-san, but that's how it's going to be if something doesn't work out tonight..."

Reality can be cruel.

* * *

The crowds were roaring, wanting their favorite band. It was loud...louder than normal. The three remaining band mates stood in the wings of the stage, not daring to talk to each other. How were they going to explain that Russel wasn't there? After checking the time and realizing they still had a moment, Murdoc pulled Noodle to the side.

"Listen," he muttered gruffly, "I know we 'ad this all planned out...ya know...telling the audience 'bout Russ...but I dunno if I can, love..."

Noodle frowned. She could see that the guilt of his actions that had made Russel leave hadn't left him...or they were catching up to him now.

"I'll tell them, Murdoc-san." She said it so quietly that she could barely hear herself over the crowds' noise. Completely out of character, Murdoc then reached out and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"You're a good kid," he muttered, "stay tha' way."

Noodle opened her mouth to reply but them Jamie came around the corner.

"There you two are!" he yelled. "You need to get your asses on stage!" He shoved a bass into Murdoc's hand and a guitar into Noodle's.

"Out! Out! Out!" He directed them onto the stage.

Blinding lights, shouting, screaming. 2D was already at his microphone and staring out at the crowd. Noodle's eyes adjusted to the bright lights and she walked up to 2D's side. He looked down at her and she pointed at the microphone. He understood and took the mic from the stand and handed to her.

"Good evening, everyone," she said. The crowed noise got even louder. She waited for them to die down. "I am sorry to announce this, but Russel will not be joining us tonight and you are here to witness our last concert."

Dead silence.

**A.N: More tomorrow...or the next day! It feels good to be back!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: don't own**

Suddenly all at once there was gasping, screaming, booing, crying and even some fainting from the audience.

"I'm sorry," Noodle whispered into the microphone. "If...if...any of you want to get a refund..."

At the word "refund" Murdoc dashed to the center of the stage and nearly ripped the microphone from her hands.

"We're gonna do that best that we fuckin' can," he snapped into the microphone, "and you better fuckin' enjoy it." He turned to 2D and shoved the microphone into his chest, making the singer take a step backwards to compensate. Star Shine, Murdoc decided, was going to be their first song. They didn't really need the bass for it anyway. The Satanist trudged over to the drums, set the tempo, and they started. Noodle, once again, began plucking away at her guitar like a good trained little girl, thinking back to the last time they played this song with Russel and what problems it had caused. Sighing she looked over at 2D. He wasn't enjoying this either. It was all in the way he just...was...There was no passion in his voice like there used to be, his stance was about as limp as one could get before falling over, and his eyes were misted over...perhaps from sadness. But she was good trained little girl and she didn't do anything to disobey Murdoc. She kept playing.

There set, so far, had sucked. Any instrument always being left out, weather it be keyboard, guitar, or bass...all for the drums. It wasn't then that it dawned on them how important the drums were to their music...but it certainly did make the reality of it a lot heavier on their shoulders. Murdoc walked up to the microphone of the now angry crowed. It wasn't just the crowd that was angry though. It was still a show, and a show meant strict business to Murdoc. If the crowd wasn't happy, neither was he. In fact, he tended to feed off the crowds mood. They were angry? Then anger it was.

"We're takin' a bloody break," he snarled, "and you lil' gits better cheer us on for the rest of the show."

2D, who was tapping out the beat to their next song planned, Gravity, stopped and walked off as soon as he heard the word 'break' as if he were a zombie under voice control. Noodle, still having a little respect for the audience sticking around, gave them a quick bow before she joined 2D off stage. However, Murdoc hung around a bit longer, staring out at the audience. So this was what he was giving up. In side he sighed while he flipped them off.

He had lost his home. ...Kong was going to be sold...or destroyed if no one was willing to buy the dump.

His band. Russel was gone, there was no replacing him.

His dreams. Fuck the alcohol and whores...being on stage was when he was alive.

And his love. Would he ever admit it? No...Did he miss him more than anything?

Yeah...

**A.N: Short and Simple...just the way I like **it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**A.N: I'm so ready to be done with this story. Not in a bad way either...I just have the rest planned out word for word and it's just a matter of taking the time to write it out. OH yeah, I hope you guys don't mind the shortness of the chapters either...I just kinda...like it that way. It's easier on me. OH! BTW...has anyone got ROTO yet!?**

Life is basically a whole line of decisions that you have to make. You screw up once and you get the whole plan thrown off and have to keep making decisions either helping you out or digging you deeper into the hole you've made. Murdoc had decided that he had made a lot of the wrong choices but he didn't know which one that started the domino effect that led to the situation he was in now. Back stage was chaos...security running everywhere, Damon trying to get any type of emotion back into 2D. Noodle was on her cell phone blabbering away in Japanese. And Russel...damnit, Russel wasn't here. How many times did he have to remind himself? Shouldn't it have been seared into his memory when he had to sit where Russel should have been on stage? It was as if things were moving too fast and he was moving too slow and not able to catch up.

Or maybe it was that he was moving too fast and everyone was moving too slow because it felt like it had only been thirty seconds when Jamie alerted them that they had their five minutes. Time to get back on stage.

It had only taken 'thiry seconds' but Murdoc's thought process was speeding up drastically. He couldn't let the concert go on like this. They came back out to hissing, booing, crying, screaming...not the normal reaction Murdoc cherished.

Could he do it? He looked over at the purple-haired guitarist. She looked miserable...worse than when Russel had actually left and he was dealt to stand with her in the room that had just been abandoned by Russel. With his heart feeling like it was being wrenched out he looked over at 2D and let his eyes actually linger on him for more than just a few seconds. He had never seen those black eyes so void of emotion, even when he was in comatose.

He had to.

"'Ey, Noodle," he shouted out, "2D...get over 'ere..."

Noodle did as obeyed right away and 2D did also but hesitantly after a few seconds and watching Noodle walk over to the bassist. Once all three were near enough Murdoc spoke just loud enough for his two remaining band mates to hear him over the noise.

"I can't do this any longer," he said to them. 2D snorted and Noodle tilted her head to her right slightly, trying to make sense of the words.

"What do you mean, Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked.

"You two don' wanna be out 'ere and I'm not 'avin' a blast either," Murdoc explained. "It's been a good run and I fink it's the right time to end it."

Noodle blinked a few times and 2D just seemed to go more lifeless. Murdoc sighed not exactly expecting this type of reaction. Then again, he didn't know what kind of reaction he was supposed to get...didn't even thing about it. In a sense, it would have been impossible. The group had been close at one point...it seemed like so long ago...but now they barely knew each other. They were like people that met at a party once, introduced by a mutual friend.

"Well," 2D said after a few grueling minutes of silence, "ya better tell the lot of 'em." He jabbed a thumb towards the direction of the audience.

"Awright..." Murdoc muttered. It was his fault after all...and it wasn't like he was that cold...making 2D or Noodle make that announcement to the audience... He slowly walked up to the microphone and picked it up.

"Awright, bloody lot of ya," he snarled into it. "We're done, goodnight."

The crowd hissing and booing became louder until it was almost unbearable. Murdoc glanced to his right...he was staring at the audience, well, not staring...he seemed dead but somehow he was still breathing. Glanced to the left...Noodle was looking back stage, her eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Wot is it, Noodle?" Murdoc asked into the microphone so she had at least a chance of hearing him.

She didn't respond verbally or shift her gaze. Slowly she lifted her hand and pointed to where she was staring. Murdoc snapped his attention to the where she was pointing.

Bloody hell, she had a good reason for her eyes to be the size of dinner plates.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

The audience must have thought it was all part of the gig. Because as soon as Murdoc caught sight of him he walked on stage. Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed. Except for the bands. The audience screamed, cheered and whistled at the return of the world's greatest drummer. Noodle was the first to react. As soon as Russel had crossed a third of the stage the Jap's brain seemed to work again. Guitar barely staying on her and flying behind her small figure, she ran to her father figure as if she were ten again. He embraced her with a tight bear hug and Noodle fit as much of him as she could into her arms.

"Russel-san!" Noodle cried. "You're...you're back!" Russel just chuckled at the teenager and nodded. Then he glanced over at 2D. This also drew Murdoc's eye over to the singer as well. No longer were his eye emotionless, no, they seemed to smile. It wasn't only that though, he had a silly grin on his face. He waved slightly at Russel; his brain was too gone to actually put his feelings of joy into actual acts since he was in shock. Then, letting go of Noodle, Russel looked up at Murdoc. The Satanist froze. He looked right back at Murdoc. It seemed like an eternity before either one of them moved, but slowly Russel raised one of his massive arms. He then pointed at Murdoc, a scowl on his face. In response Murdoc blinked, once, twice. The audience laughed, thinking it was all planned, staged, and it was another one of the stunts that their beloved Gorillaz were about to pull off that would go down in the musical history books. Russel took a step towards Murdoc.

_Oh shit_

And then the flight or fight came over Murdoc. Anyone that was in their right mind would take one quick glance at Murdoc and know that fight was no option. He looked around quickly, no options out except running into the audience, which was pure suicide, except... Nope, only one other option. Murdoc threw his bass up in the air, fortunately it wasn't his precious 'El Diablo,' and booked it past Russel. Just as he passed the drummer he heard the Bass crash onto stage and Noodle shrieked at the sound. Poor girl couldn't stand to see an instrument destroyed.

"Sorry, Nood!" Murdoc cried out as he rushed past the entrance of the wings of the stage. As soon as he was past those velvet curtains, the wings, and back into the body of the stage, he stopped briefly to look around. Where to go? Dressing room? No...they'd suspect that. 'Bago? No, he had that thing locked down tighter than an insane asylum and it'd take him forever to get in, nonetheless to actually get the thing moving. No time to think though. Murdoc started running down one of the many corridors behind stage. People were rushing around like crazy at the news of Russel's return. Dashing through the halls and chattering about it, no one expected the Bassist to be running around in a flurry.

"Outta my way!" Murdoc cried as he pushed two people that were talking over to the ground. Really, it wasn't necessary, but Murdoc Niccals had enough energy in him to never drink coffee again in his life.

"Sodder!"

Murdoc just ignored him and continued to sprint. Right, left, right, right, left, right, right. The corridors went on forever! Doors, signs and windows flashed by him. His lungs began to beg him to stop. They had been attacked with so much smoke and now he expected him to pump oxygen through his body at an obscene rate. Murdoc turned a final corner and stopped, hands clutching his knees, lungs striving to regain themselves.

"Awright...," Murdoc said between heavy breathes, "awright...y'er fine 'ere..." Finally he was able to regain himself a bit and looked up. His eyes zeroed in on two people standing in the hall. They looked very familiar to him. He squinted and then moaned.

"Ya got to be kiddin' me," he huffed.

They were the two people he had knocked over earlier. So, this whole mad dash had been for nothing. His mind was taken back to a scene of Spinal Tap. Oh, how foolish he thought that awful band was, getting lost on behind stage. Now, oh, now the joke was on him. He looked up again. The two had became three. A massive black figure had joined them.

Of course, Russel. Murdoc turned to sprint again.

"'Ey, Muds!" Russel boomed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Murdoc cried out hysterically as he dashed down the hall. Russel was smarter though. He was able to take a corridor that would eventually meet up to where Murdoc was running to. Plus, it was a shorter distance anyway. He planned the timing just right. He stepped into the corridor just in time to have Murdoc run full bolt into him.

"Nnnugh!" Murdoc flew backwards through the hall, landing with a very loud _thud._ Russel shook his head laughing.

"Yo ain't never gonna learn," Russel chuckled. Murdoc raised his head from the ground.

"Don-" he started, "don' kill me, Russ...I never...I never..."

He never what?

He _had_ hurt 2D. He _had_ messed up the band. And now here was Russel, back for his revenge, his soul. He'd have to fight the devil for it, but Murdoc had seen Russel when he was determined. Russel didn't loose. He _had _done all the things that had driven Russel away and that had made him loose 2D.

"Awright," Murdoc sighed, laying his head back down on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, "I did. Go 'ead, kill me."

Murdoc then saw Russel loom over him.

"Kill yo?" Russel asked with a smirk on his face, "I ain't gonna kill you. Not yet." Easily the massive man was able to bend down, grab the Bassist by the collar of his shirt and pick him up. "I got a surprise for ya, Muds."


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: This is the end!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly**

Murdoc was basically dragged like a rag doll through the back stage corridors. Once backstage, he began to kick and scream.

"CHRIST! Lards!" he yelled in his last attempt to save himself, "Don' kill me in front of the audience! Even I'm not _that_ morbid!"

"I said," Russel repeated himself, "I'm not gonna kill yo."

Once Murdoc had his mind made up, it was made up. He whimpered as he was dragged onto the stage, back into the lights, and the view of the audience. Trying to regain some dignity, he managed to get his feet on the ground. After that, he started tugging at Russel's arm.

"Lemme go!" he shrieked. Russel shook his head and then beckoned Noodle over. Being the good, trained girl she was she walked over to her surrogate father. Leaning over he whispered into her ear. As he unraveled his plan to her, her face lit up, a small smile curling over her face. Russel stood back up and nodded at Noodle. Chuckling, she nodded.

"Hai, Russel," she said as he let go of Murdoc. Murdoc looked at the guitarist confused. Her face then became serious and almost deadly.

"I have been told to attempt to murder you if you try to move until further command," Noodle said matter-of-factly. Murdoc struggled to keep him jaw from dropping.

"W..wot?" he asked quietly. Noodle gave him a slight smile of reassurance.

Something was up and Murdoc had no idea what was going down. It made him nervous not knowing the plan or being informed on the detail. Murdoc's eyes shifted over to the drummer, who was now approaching the microphone. The crowd was going crazy.

Then, Russel picked up the microphone. Cheers and screams became louder.

"Sorry I'm late," Russel said into the microphone, "airport security is so fucked up these days."

The audience replied with more screams and cheers; some even chuckled.

"Anyway," Russel said, "I bet Muds and 'D have really gotten everyone confused here."

2D tilted his head to the side, giving Russel a strange look. He walked over to his keyboard and grabbed the microphone that was supposed to be used for it. Clicking it on he brought it close to his mouth,

"I didn' say anyfing though, Russ!" 2D commented. "Oh yeah! By the way! Welcome back!"

"'D, shut the hell up," Russel chided playfully, "I'm doin' this for you."

"Oh…" 2D said, trying to figure it out, "well, awright then…carry on!"

Murdoc nearly slapped his forehead. Dear Satan…did he miss that stupid pretty-boy.

"Anyway," Russel continued, "I wasn't here because I said I quit the band -- now before you all start screaming again, let me explain. Murdoc and 2D decided to…oh lord, how do I put this?"

Murdoc's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. Was Russel really going to tell all detail to this concert, which would then get out to the world? He wanted to run over, take the microphone from Russ, run off, and never be seen again. A quick glance the at the karate master next to him made him decide different though.

"Well, I knew Murdoc was bi but I had no idea 2D had an interest in men," Russel picked up. Murdoc slapped his face and slowly ran his hand down over his face. 2D's eyebrows furrowed. He pick up the microphone again.

"But I don' anymore!" 2D announced.

"'D, didn't I tell you to shut up?" Russel replied. The audience laughed. "Noodle's been telling me different."

2D gave a sharp look over at Noodle. In return, she gave him a devious grin and pointed back at Russel.

"I've kept in touch with Noodle since I left," Russel explained to the band mates, and the audience. "She told me about all the stuff that went down. 'D and Muds getting all close and then that big fight that you had," Russel chuckled, "'D…you actually broke it off with Muds?"

2D nodded hesitantly, becoming more and more embarrassed by the second. Why, why in front of an audience?

"Good for you, man," Russel smiled. "Anyway, in our e-mails, Noodle kept telling me how much the two were really miserable without each other. I can't help to feel like this is _my _fault though. We all knew that 'D had been after Muds for a while. Well, 'cept for him and Muds. Wait, I guess that just means me and Noodle-girl knew," he paused for a moment in thought, "anyway! I left all pissed off because I thought Muds was trying to hurt 'D. Nothing could be farther from the truth though."

Murdoc was actually embarrassed for once in his life…well, there was that other time when he was little with his father and the talent show…He shook his head quickly. He really didn't need to be remembering that right at this moment.

"Muds," Russel said turning to him, "come here."

Noodle jabbed Murdoc in the back, pushing him forward. After he regained himself he stopped, staring at the big black man.

"Go!" she comanded jabbing him in the back once again with more force. Murdoc stumbled forward again but continued over to Russel.

"Muds," Russel said, "you are one fucked up person, but, ya know…yo ain't as bad as I thought."

Russel received the strangest look Murdoc had ever given anyone.

"Thanks…" Murdoc said unsure if it was a compliment or insult.

"That's why I need to apologize," Russel said, "I was wrong. Yo ain't trying to hurt 'D…yo just in love with him."

The audience's noise level rose up once again. Cheers, boos, screams, whistles, and the occasional "awwww!"

Murdoc grabbed the microphone out of Russel's hand and tossed it across the stage. It landed with a loud CRASH! Which exploded throughout the speakers, making everyone clap their hands over their ears. Quickly though, Murdoc looked up at Russel.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doin'!?" Murdoc yelled. "Tryin' to humiliate me in front of the whole fuckin' world!?"

Russel sighed, shaking his head. "You still love 'D, right?"

The Satanist was shocked at the directness of the question. He looked over at 2D, who had, obviously, heard. His dark, bruised eyes were zeroed in on his former lover.

"I…," Murdoc stammered. He glance back at Russel then back to 2D, "shit…yeah…I do."

2D smiled slightly, his eyes lighting up; however, he didn't dare to move. Seeing this was never going to end with help, Noodle picked up the microphone Murdoc had thrown. Turning it off she walked over to her blue-haired best friend.

"2D," Noodle said just loud enough for them to hear, "he still loves you. Aren't you going to do _anything_!?"

2D shook his head. He stretched out his hand, asking for the microphone. Noodle sighed playfully and handed it to him. He clicked it on.

"You still need tah apologize!" 2D said, letting the whole audience hear. Murdoc snapped around, facing 2D, face red of…well, no one could tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

"Can't we do this somewhere else?" Murdoc asked. "This is fucking embarrassing!"

"I don' care!" 2D replied, "it wos going tah get out tah the public anyway."

Murdoc rolled his eyes and walked over to 2D. He pulled the microphone from 2D's hands. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he took the microphone close to his mouth.

"I'm bloody sorry, awright?"

It was one of the most sincerest things that the bassist had ever said. 2D gave him a big toothless smile.

"I forgive ya."

Murdoc smiled slightly.

Now what?

"Wot's going on!?" screamed an audience member.

Murdoc turned to the audience, the showmanship in him kicking in.

"Wot'dya say?" Murdoc asked into the microphone. "If you we're 'D, would ya take me back?"

The audience was louder than it had been all night in cheers, and that is saying something; Noodle had to clap her hands over her ears.

Murdoc turned back to 2D, "This is the closest thing to soap opera I've ever came to," Murdoc muttered into the microphone, "it's fucking pathetic." Russel chuckled at the comment. All three other band members knew Murdoc loathed soap operas almost as much as God himself. Taking another deep breath, Murdoc grabbed one of 2D's hands. He clicked off the microphone. The words he was about to say were only for 2D to hear.

"Take me back?" Murdoc asked, a begging look in his eyes.

2D smiled softly and nodded. Murdoc smiled back.

"2D!" Noodle cried out. "Is that _all _your going to do!?"

Both of them had forgotten the teenager was still standing nearby. So much for only 2D hearing him.

2D turned to Noodle, "No, Noodle, it isn't!"

Without warning, Murdoc felt his shoulders being grabbed the 2D's lips being pressed against his.

They both knew that the audience must have been loud, but neither of them noticed. 2D licked Murdoc's lips, asking permission for entry into his mouth. Murdoc granted it for him.

It didn't take long before Russel was behind the two. He grabbed a shoulder of each band mate and pulled them apart.

"Listen," he said, "I really don't care about this…but not in front of the audience, alright?"

Murdoc grinned at Russel, "awright then, mate." He grabbed 2D's hand and ran off stage, 2D quickly following. Noodle and Russel exchanged glances.

Behind stage, Jamie and Damon chased after the couple until the reached the Winnebago.

"You 'ave a concert to play!" Damon screamed at the two. "Wot the 'ell do you think you're doin'!?"

Murdoc grabbed the key to the Winnebago from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"We," Murdoc grinned, "are going to make up for some lost time. Sod off."

Flinging the door open, Murdoc pulled 2D inside with him, slamming the door behind them. Both Jamie and Damon heard an audible _click_ of the door being locked from the inside. They stood there to stare at each other. The Winnebago was starting to rock a bit.

"Guess they aren't coming out for a while?" Jamie asked hesitantly as he started to walk away.

"I don' fink so…" Damon replied as he followed.

**A.N: And that's the end, people! I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for the support all of you have given me. I've really enjoyed writing this and it's been fun. THANK YOU! **

**((exits stage right))**


End file.
